Matilda x One punch man
by mateo12
Summary: Matilda hace el entrenamiento de saitama.


Ocurre una cosa graciosa con las madres y los padres. Aunque su hijo sea el ser más

repugnante que uno pueda imaginarse, creen que es maravilloso.

Algunos padres van aún más lejos. Su adoración llega a cegarlos y están

convencidos de que su vástago tiene cualidades de genio.

Bueno, no hay nada malo en ello. La gente es así. Sólo cuando los padres empiezan

a hablarnos de las maravillas de su descendencia es cuando gritamos: «¡Tráiganme una

palangana! ¡Voy a vomitar!».

Los maestros lo pasan muy mal teniendo que escuchar estas tonterías de padres

orgullosos, pero normalmente se desquitan cuando llega la hora de las notas finales de

curso. Si yo fuera maestro, imaginaría comentarios genuinos para hijos de padres imbéciles.

«Su hijo Maximilian —escribiría— es un auténtico desastre. Espero que tengan ustedes

algún negocio familiar al que puedan orientarle cuando termine la escuela, porque es

seguro, como hay infierno, que no encontrará trabajo en ningún sitio». O si me sintiera inspirado ese día, podría escribir: «Los saltamontes, curiosamente,

tienen los órganos auditivos a ambos lados del abdomen. Su hija Vanessa, a juzgar por lo

que ha aprendido este curso, no tiene órganos auditivos».

Podría, incluso, hurgar más profundamente en la historia natural y decir: «La cigarra

pasa seis años bajo tierra como larva y, como mucho, seis días como animal libre a la luz

del sol y al aire. Su hijo Wilfred ha pasado seis años como larva en esta escuela y aún

estamos esperando que salga de la crisálida». Una niña especialmente odiosa podría incitarme a decir: «Fiona tiene la misma belleza glacial que un iceberg, pero al contrario de

lo que sucede con éste, no tiene nada bajo la superficie». Estoy seguro de que disfrutaría

escribiendo los informes de fin de curso de las sabandijas de mi clase. Pero ya está bien de

esto. Tenemos que seguir.

A veces se topa uno con padres que se comportan del modo opuesto. Padres que no

demuestran el menor interés por sus hijos y que, naturalmente, son mucho peores que los

que sienten un cariño delirante. El señor y la señora Wormwood eran de ésos. Tenían un

hijo llamado Michael y una hija llamada Matilda, a la que los padres consideraban poco

más que como una postilla. Una postilla es algo que uno tiene que soportar hasta que llega

el momento de arrancársela de un papirotazo y lanzarla lejos. El señor y la señora

Wormwood esperaban con ansiedad el momento de quitarse de encima a su hijita y lanzarla

lejos, preferentemente al pueblo próximo o, incluso, más lejos aún.

Ya es malo que haya padres que traten a los niños normales como postillas y

juanetes, pero es mucho peor cuando el niño en cuestión es extraordinario, y con esto me

refiero a cuando es sensible y brillante. Matilda era ambas cosas, pero, sobre todo, brillante.

Tenía una mente tan aguda y aprendía con tanta rapidez, que su talento hubiera resultado

claro para padres medianamente inteligentes. Pero el señor y la señora Wormwood eran tan

lerdos y estaban tan ensimismados en sus egoístas ideas que no eran capaces de apreciar

nada fuera de lo común en sus hijos. Para ser sincero, dudo que hubieran notado algo raro si

su hija llegaba a casa con una pierna rota.Michael, el hermano de Matilda, era un niño de lo más normal, pero la hermana,

como ya he dicho, llamaba la atención. Cuando tenía un año y medio hablaba

perfectamente y su vocabulario era igual al de la mayor parte de los adultos. Los padres, en

lugar de alabarla, la llamaban parlanchina y le reñían severamente, diciéndole que las niñas

pequeñas debían ser vistas pero no oídas.

Al cumplir los tres años, Matilda ya había aprendido a leer sola, valiéndose de los

periódicos y revistas que había en su casa. A los cuatro, leía de corrido y empezó, de forma

natural, a desear tener libros. El único libro que había en aquel ilustrado hogar era uno

titulado Cocina fácil, que pertenecía a su madre. Una vez que lo hubo leído de cabo a rabo

y se aprendió de memoria todas las recetas, decidió que quería algo más interesante. —Papá —dijo—, ¿no podrías comprarme algún libro?

— ¿Un libro? —preguntó él—. ¿Para qué quieres un maldito libro?

—Para leer, papá.

— ¿Qué demonios tiene de malo la televisión? ¡Hemos comprado un precioso

televisor de doce pulgadas y ahora vienes pidiendo un libro! Te estás echando a perder,

hija.. Matilda al escuchar esto y al querer enfrentarse a sus padres haría un entrenamiento muy duro de 100 flexiones 100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales y 10 km de maraton. Nota del autor: Matilda no necesitaría hacerlo durante tres años, solo durante un dia, y otra cosa ella no tendría ningun cambio psicologico y fisico. Después iría a la biblioteca y cada vez que sus padres eran malos matilda les daba un golpe. Matilda empezó la escuela un poco tarde. La mayoría de los niños empezaban antes

de los cinco años, pero los padres de Matilda, a los que, en todo caso, no les preocupaba

mucho la educación de su hija, se olvidaron de hacer los arreglos precisos con anticipación.

Cuando fue por primera vez a la escuela, tenía cinco años y medio.

La escuela para niños del pueblo era un edificio tristón de ladrillo, llamado Escuela

Primaria Crunchem. Albergaba a unos doscientos cincuenta niños, de edades comprendidas

entre cinco y poco menos de doce años. La directora, la jefa, la suprema autoridad de este

establecimiento, era una dama terrible, de mediana edad, llamada señorita Trunchbull.

A Matilda, como es natural, le asignaron la clase inferior, donde había otros

dieciocho niños, aproximadamente de su misma edad. La profesora era la señorita Honey,

que no tendría más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía un bonito rostro ovalado pálido

de madonna, con ojos azules y pelo castaño claro. Su cuerpo era tan delgado y frágil que

daba la impresión de que, si se caía, se rompería en mil pedazos, como una figurita de

porcelana.

La señorita Honey era una persona apacible y discreta; que nunca levantaba la voz y

a la que raramente se veía sonreír, pero que, sin duda, tenía el don de que la adoraban todos

los niños que estaban a su cargo. Parecía comprender perfectamente el desconcierto y el

temor que tan a menudo embarga a los niños a los que, por primera vez en su vida, se les

agrupa en una clase y se les dice que tienen que obedecer lo que se les ordene. Cuando

hablaba a un desconcertado y melancólico recién llegado a la clase, el rostro de la señorita

Honey desprendía una casi tangible sensación de cordialidad.

La señorita Trunchbull, la directora, era totalmente diferente. Se trataba de un

gigantesco ser terrorífico, un feroz monstruo tiránico que atemorizaba la vida de los

alumnos y también de los profesores. Despedía un aire amenazador, aun a distancia, y

cuando se acercaba a uno, casi podía notarse el peligroso calor que irradiaba, como si fuera

una barra metálica al rojo vivo. Cuando marchaba por un pasillo —la señorita Trunchbull

nunca caminaba, siempre marchaba como una tropa de asalto, con largas zancadas y

exagerado balanceo de brazos—, se oían sus resoplidos al acercarse y, si por casualidad se

encontraba un grupo de niños en su camino, se abría paso entre ellos como un tanque, y los

niños tenían que apartarse a derecha e izquierda. Gracias a Dios, no nos topamos con

muchas personas así en el mundo, aunque las hay y todos nos encontramos, por lo menos,

con una de ellas en la vida. Si le pasa a usted, compórtese igual que si se hallara ante un

rinoceronte furioso en la selva: súbase al árbol más cercano y quédese allí hasta que se haya

ido. Es casi imposible describir a esta mujer, con sus excentricidades y su aspecto, pero

intentaré hacerlo un poco más adelante. Dejémosla de momento y volvamos a Matilda y su

primer día en la clase de la señorita Honey.

Tras pasar lista, la señorita entregó un cuaderno de ejercicios a cada alumno.

—Supongo que habréis traído vuestros lápices —dijo.

—Sí, señorita Honey —respondieron al unísono. —Bien. Éste es el primer día de escuela para vosotros. Es el principio de once

largos años de escuela, por lo menos, que tenéis que pasar todos vosotros. Y seis de esos

años los pasaréis aquí, en la Escuela Crunchem, donde, como sabéis, la directora es la

señorita Trunchbull. Ella quiere que haya una estricta disciplina en la escuela y, si queréis

un consejo, haced todo lo posible para comportaros bien en su presencia. No discutáis

nunca con ella. No la repliquéis nunca. Haced siempre lo que diga. Si os enfrentáis a ella,

puede haceros papilla. No es cosa de risa, Lavender. Suprime esa sonrisa de tu cara. Haríais

bien en recordar que la señorita Trunchbull es muy severa con cualquiera que se sale de las

normas de esta escuela. ¿Habéis entendido lo que quiero decir?

—Sí, señorita Honey —canturrearon dieciocho excitadas vocecillas.

—Por mi parte —prosiguió la señorita Honey—, quiero ayudaros a que aprendáis

todo lo posible mientras estéis en esta clase. Sé que eso os facilitará luego las cosas. Así,

pues, espero que para finales de semana sepáis todos la tabla de multiplicar por dos y, al

final del curso, que hayáis aprendido las tablas de multiplicar hasta doce. Si las aprendéis,

os ayudará enormemente. Veamos ahora. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe la tabla de multiplicar

por dos? Matilda levantó la mano. Era la única.

La señorita Honey miró atentamente a la pequeñaja de pelo oscuro y cara redonda y

seria sentada en la segunda fila.

—Magnífico —dijo—. Levántate, por favor, y dila hasta donde sepas.

Matilda se puso en pie y comenzó a decir la tabla de multiplicar por dos. Cuando

llego a «dos por doce, veinticuatro», no se detuvo. Siguió con «dos por trece, veintiséis»,

«dos por catorce, veintiocho», «dos por quince, treinta» «dos por dieciséis...».

— ¡Basta! —dijo la señorita Honey. Había escuchado deleitada aquel tranquilo

recital y preguntó—: ¿Hasta dónde sabes?

— ¿Hasta dónde? —dijo Matilda—. La verdad es que no lo sé, señorita Honey—.

Bastante más, supongo.

La señorita Honey se tomó unos instantes para digerir aquella curiosa afirmación.

— ¿Crees —preguntó— que sabrías decirme cuántas son dos por veintiocho?

—Sí, señorita Honey.

— ¿Cuántas son?

—Cincuenta y seis, señorita Honey.

—Veamos algo más difícil, como, por ejemplo, dos por cuatrocientas ochenta y

siete. ¿Sabrías decirme cuántas son?

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo Matilda.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí, señorita Honey, estoy segura.

—Entonces dime cuántas son dos por cuatrocientas ochenta y siete.

—Novecientas setenta y cuatro —respondió al instante Matilda. Hablaba tranquila y

cortésmente, sin ningún alarde de presunción.

La señorita Honey miró a Matilda totalmente asombrada, pero cuando volvió a

hablar lo hizo sin alterar el tono de voz.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo— pero, por supuesto, multiplicar por dos es mucho más

fácil que por otros números mayores. ¿Sabes alguna otra tabla de multiplicar?

—Eso creo, señorita Honey. Creo que sí.

— ¿Cuáles, Matilda? ¿Hasta cuál sabes?

—No... no lo sé exactamente —respondió Matilda—. No sé lo que quiere usted

decir.

—Quiero decir que si sabes la tabla de multiplicar del tres.

—Sí, señorita Honey.

— ¿Y la del cuatro?

—Sí, señorita Honey.

—Bueno, ¿cuántas sabes, Matilda? ¿Sabes todas hasta la del doce?

—Sí, señorita Honey.

— ¿Cuántas son doce por siete?

—Ochenta y cuatro —respondió Matilda.

La señorita Honey hizo una pausa y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, tras la mesa

desnuda que había frente a la clase. Se sentía totalmente desconcertada por aquella

situación, pero tuvo buen cuidado en no demostrarlo. Nunca se había encontrado con una

niña de cinco años, ni siquiera de diez, que supiera multiplicar con tal facilidad.

—Espero que estéis escuchando esto —dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la clase—.

Matilda es una chica muy afortunada. Tiene unos padres maravillosos que ya la han

enseñado a multiplicar por un montón de números. ¿Fue tu madre la que te enseñó,

Matilda?

—No, señorita Honey, no.

—Entonces tienes que tener un padre magnífico. Debe de ser un profesor excelente.

—No, señorita Honey —dijo Matilda reposadamente—. Mi padre no me ha

enseñado.

— ¿Quieres decir que has aprendido sola?

—No lo sé muy bien —dijo honradamente Matilda—. Es sólo que no encuentro

muy difícil multiplicar un número por otro.

La señorita Honey aspiró profundamente y dejó escapar luego el aire con lentitud.

Volvió a mirar a la chiquilla de ojos brillantes que permanecía de pie junto a su pupitre, con

aspecto sensato y solemne.

—Dices que no te resulta difícil multiplicar un número por otro —dijo la señorita

Honey—. ¿Podrías explicarme eso un poco más?

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Matilda—. No estoy muy segura.

—Por ejemplo —dijo la señorita Honey—, si te pregunto cuántas son catorce por

diecinueve... no, eso es demasiado difícil...

—Doscientas sesenta y seis —dijo Matilda, suavemente.

La señorita Honey la miró. Luego cogió un lápiz y realizó la operación con rapidez en un papel.

— ¿Cuánto dijiste que era? —preguntó, levantando la vista.

—Doscientas sesenta y seis —respondió Matilda.

La señorita Honey dejó el lápiz, se quitó las gafas y se puso a limpiar los cristales

con un pañuelo de papel. La clase estaba callada, observándola y aguardando lo que vendría

a continuación. Matilda seguía de pie junto a su pupitre.

—Bueno, dime una cosa, Matilda —inquirió la señorita Honey, que seguía

limpiando las gafas—. Procura decirme exactamente lo que sucede dentro de tu cabeza

cuando tienes que efectuar una multiplicación como ésa. Evidentemente, tienes que

calcularla de alguna forma, pero parece que sabes la respuesta casi al instante. Fíjate en lo

que acabas de decir, catorce multiplicado por diecinueve.

—Yo... yo, simplemente, apunto catorce en mi cabeza y lo multiplico por

diecinueve —aclaró Matilda—. No sé cómo explicarlo de otra forma. Siempre me he dicho

que si lo hacía una pequeña calculadora de bolsillo, por qué no iba a poder hacerlo yo.

—Claro, claro —asintió la señorita Honey—. El cerebro humano es una cosa

asombrosa.

—Yo creo que es mucho mejor que un trozo de metal —afirmó Matilda—. Una

calculadora no es más que eso.

—Cierto —dijo la señorita Honey—. De todas formas, en esta escuela no se permite

tener calculadoras de bolsillo.

La señorita Honey comenzaba a sentir estremecimientos. No le cabía la menor duda

de que se encontraba ante un cerebro matemático verdaderamente extraordinario y en su

mente empezaron a revolotear palabras como niña genial y niña prodigio. Sabía que esa

clase de maravillas surgen en el mundo de vez en cuando, aunque sólo una o dos veces en

un centenar de años. Al fin y al cabo, Mozart sólo tenía cinco años cuando comenzó a

componer piezas para piano, y hay que ver a lo que llegó.

—No es justo —dijo Lavender—. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo ella y nosotros no?

—No te preocupes, Lavender, pronto lo aprenderás —respondió la señorita Honey, mintiendo entre dientes.

Al llegar a ese punto, la señorita Honey no pudo resistir la tentación de explorar más

profundamente la mente de aquella asombrosa niña. Sabía que debería prestar alguna

atención al resto de la clase, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para abandonar el tema.

—Bien —dijo, aparentando dirigirse a toda la clase—, dejemos de momento los

números y veamos si alguno de vosotros sabe ya deletrear. Levantad la mano los que sepáis

deletrear la palabra «gato».

Se alzaron tres manos. La de Lavender, la de un chico pequeño llamado Nigel y la

de Matilda.

—A ver, Nigel, deletrea «gato».

Nigel deletreó la palabra.

La señorita Honey decidió hacer una pregunta que, normalmente, no se le hubiera

ocurrido hacer el primer día de clase.

—No sé —dijo— si alguno de vosotros tres, que sabéis deletrear la palabra «gato»,

habéis aprendido a leer un grupo de palabras que forman una frase.

—Yo lo sé —dijo Nigel.

—Yo también —dijo Lavender.

La señorita Honey se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió con la tiza la frase «Yo ya he

aprendido a leer frases largas». La había puesto difícil a propósito y sabía que había pocos

niños de cinco años que fueran capaces de leerla.

—Nigel, ¿sabes lo que dice?

—Es muy difícil —dijo Nigel.

— ¿Y tú, Lavender?

—La primera palabra es «yo» —dijo Lavender.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros puede leer la frase entera? —preguntó la señorita Honey,

aguardando el «sí» que estaba segura que escucharía de Matilda.

—Sí —dijo Matilda.

—Adelante —dijo la señorita Honey.

Matilda leyó la frase sin la menor vacilación.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo la señorita Honey, haciendo la afirmación de su vida—.

¿Cuánto puedes leer, Matilda?

—Creo que puedo leer la mayoría de las cosas, señorita Honey —respondió

Matilda—, aunque no siempre entiendo el significado.

La señorita Honey se levantó y salió rápidamente del aula, regresando al cabo de

treinta segundos con un grueso libro. Lo abrió al azar y lo dejó sobre el pupitre de Matilda.

—Éste es un libro de poesía humorística —dijo—. Veamos si eres capaz de leer en

voz alta.

Tranquilamente, sin una pausa y a buena velocidad, Matilda comenzó a leer:

«Un sibarita, cenando en Siso

encontró un ratón de buen tamaño en su guiso.

—No grite —el camarero le dijo—

ni se lo diga a nadie, pues de fijo

los demás querrán también otro en su plato».

Algunos niños captaron el lado humorístico de la rima y se rieron. La señorita

Honey preguntó:

— ¿Sabes lo que es un sibarita, Matilda?

—Alguien que es muy exquisito con la comida —respondió Matilda. —Es correcto —dijo la señorita Honey—. ¿Y sabes, por casualidad, cómo se llama

ese tipo de poesía?

—Se llama quintilla —explicó Matilda—. Ésta es preciosa. Tiene mucha gracia.

—Es muy conocida —aclaró la señorita Honey, recogiendo el libro y regresando a

su mesa frente a la clase—. Una quintilla ingeniosa es muy difícil de escribir —añadió—.

Parecen fáciles, pero, desde luego, no lo son.

—Lo sé —dijo Matilda—. Yo he escrito algunas, pero las mías no son nada buenas.

—Has escrito algunas, ¿eh? —preguntó la señorita Honey, más asombrada que

nunca— Bien, Matilda, me encantaría mucho escuchar una de esas quintillas que dices que

has escrito. ¿Te acuerdas de alguna?

—Bien —dijo Matilda, dudando—. Ahora mismo, mientras estábamos sentados he

intentado hacer una sobre usted, señorita Honey.

— ¿Sobre mí? —exclamó la señorita Honey—. Bueno, oigámosla, ¿no?

—No me atrevo a recitarla, señorita Honey.

—Recítala, por favor —pidió la señorita Honey—. Te prometo que no me va a

molestar.

—Creo que sí, señorita Honey, porque he incluido su nombre de pila y por eso no

quiero recitarla.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de pila? —preguntó la señorita Honey.

—Antes de entrar oí a otra profesora llamándola —respondió Matilda—. La llamó

Jenny.

—Insisto en escuchar esa quintilla —dijo la señorita Honey, desplegando una de sus

raras sonrisas—. Levántate y recítala.

Matilda se puso en pie de mala gana y muy despacio, y muy nerviosa, recitó su

quintilla:

Lo que de Jenny todos tenemos en mente

es si probablemente

hay en esta escuela bendita

chicas de cara tan bonita.

La respuesta a eso es: «¡Ninguna!».

El rostro pálido y agradable de la señorita Honey enrojeció. Luego, volvió a sonreír

una vez más. Esta vez fue una sonrisa más abierta, una sonrisa de puro placer.

—Vaya, gracias, Matilda —dijo, aún sonriendo—. Aunque no dice la verdad, me parece una quintilla realmente buena. ¡Oh, Dios mío, tengo que procurar acordarme de ella!

Desde la tercera fila de pupitres, dijo Lavender:

—Es buena. A mí me ha gustado.

—También dice la verdad —afirmó un chico llamado Rupert.

—Claro que dice la verdad —dijo Nigel.

La clase había comenzado ya a congeniar con la señorita Honey, aunque ella apenas

se había fijado en ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Matilda.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a leer, Matilda? —preguntó.

—He aprendido sola, señorita Honey.

— ¿Y has leído libros tú sola? Me refiero a libros para niños.

—He leído todos los que hay en la biblioteca pública de la calle Mayor, señorita

Honey.

— ¿Te gustaron?

—Desde luego, me gustaron muchos de ellos —contestó Matilda—, pero otros los

encontré insulsos.

—Dime uno que te haya gustado.

—Me gustó El león, la bruja y el armario —dijo Matilda—. Creo que C. S. Lewis

es un escritor muy bueno, pero tiene un defecto. En sus libros no hay pasajes cómicos.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo la señorita Honey.

—Tampoco hay pasajes cómicos en los de Tolkien.

— ¿Crees que todos los libros para niños deben tener pasajes cómicos? —preguntó

la señorita Honey.

—Sí —dijo Matilda—. Los niños no son tan serios como las personas mayores y les

gusta reírse. La señorita Honey estaba sorprendida del sentido común de aquella niña tan

pequeña.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que ya has leído todos los libros para niños? —

preguntó.

—Estoy leyendo otros libros —aclaró Matilda—. Los pido prestados en la

biblioteca. La señora Phelps es muy amable conmigo. Me ayuda a elegirlos.

La señorita Honey estaba apoyada en su mesa de trabajo, mirando maravillada a la

niña. Había olvidado por completo al resto de la clase.

— ¿Qué otros libros? —murmuró.

—Me encanta Charles Dickens —dijo Matilda—. Me hace reír mucho,

especialmente el señor Pickwick.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del pasillo indicando el final de la clase. A la hora del recreo, la señorita Honey salió de la clase y se fue derecha al despacho

de la directora. Estaba enormemente emocionada. Acababa de conocer a una niña que

poseía, o eso le parecía a ella al menos, cualidades extraordinariamente geniales. Aún no

había tenido tiempo de averiguar con precisión lo genial que era la niña, pero la señorita

Honey había visto lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había que hacer algo lo antes

posible. Hubiera sido ridículo dejar a una niña como aquélla en la clase inferior.

Normalmente, a la señorita Honey le aterrorizaba la directora y procuraba

mantenerse alejada de ella, pero en ese momento se sentía dispuesta a enfrentarse a

cualquiera. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del temido despacho.

— ¡Entre! —tronó la profunda y amenazadora voz de la señorita Trunchbull. La

señorita Honey entró.

A la mayoría de los directores de escuela los eligen porque reúnen ciertas

cualidades. Comprenden a los niños y se preocupan de lo que es mejor para ellos. Son

simpáticos, amables y les interesa profundamente la educación. La señorita Trunchbull no

poseía ninguna de estas cualidades y era un misterio cómo había conseguido su puesto.

Era, sobre todo, una mujerona impresionante. En tiempos pasados fue una famosa

atleta y, aun ahora, se apreciaban claramente sus músculos. Se le notaban en su cuello de

toro, en sus amplias espaldas, en sus gruesos brazos, en sus vigorosas muñecas y en sus

fuertes piernas. Al mirarla, daba la impresión de ser una de esas personas que doblan barras

de hierro y desgarran por la mitad guías telefónicas. Su rostro no mostraba nada de bonito

ni de alegre. Tenía una barbilla obstinada, boca cruel y ojos pequeños y altaneros. Y por lo

que respecta a su atuendo... era, por no decir otra cosa peor, extraño. Siempre vestía un

guardapolvo de algodón marrón, ceñido a la cintura por un cinturón ancho de cuero. El

cinturón se abrochaba por delante con una enorme hebilla de plata. Los macizos muslos que

emergían del guardapolvo los llevaba enfundados en unos impresionantes pantalones de

montar de color verde botella, de tela basta de sarga. Los pantalones le llegaban justo por

debajo de las rodillas y, de ahí hacia abajo, lucía calcetines verdes con vuelta, que ponían

de manifiesto los músculos de sus pantorrillas. Calzaba zapatos de color marrón con

lengüetas. En suma, parecía más una excéntrica y sanguinaria aficionada a las monterías

que la directora de una bonita escuela para niños.

Al entrar la señorita Honey en el despacho, la señorita Trunchbull estaba junto a su

gran mesa de trabajo, con la impaciencia reflejada en su rostro ceñudo.

—Sí, señorita Honey —dijo—. ¿Qué quiere usted? Esta mañana parece usted muy

sofocada y nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le han estado tirando bolitas de papel masticado esos

pequeños bicharracos?

—No, señora directora, nada de eso.

— ¿Qué es entonces? Adelante con ello. Soy una mujer ocupada —mientras

hablaba se sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que había siempre en su mesa.

—Hay una niña en mi clase, que se llama Matilda Wormwood... —empezó a decir

la señorita Honey.

—Es la hija del propietario de Wormwoods Motors —vociferó la señorita

Trunchbull. Casi nunca hablaba con voz normal. O vociferaba o gritaba—. Una excelente

persona ese Wormwood —prosiguió—. Justamente ayer estuve allí. Me vendió un coche.

Casi nuevo. Sólo tiene diez mil kilómetros. La propietaria anterior era una señora mayor que sólo lo utilizaba una vez al año como mucho. Una verdadera ganga. Sí, me gusta ese

Wormwood. Un auténtico pilar de nuestra sociedad. Aunque me dijo que su hija era una

mala persona. Que la vigiláramos. Dijo que si alguna vez sucedía algo malo en la escuela,

seguro que la culpable era su hija. Aún no conozco a esa mocosa, pero cuando lo haga se va

a enterar. Su padre dijo que era una verdadera pesadilla.

— ¡Oh, no, señora directora, eso no puede ser cierto! —exclamó la señorita Honey.

— ¡Oh, sí, señorita Honey, es condenadamente cierto! Es más, ahora que caigo,

apuesto cualquier cosa a que fue ella la que echó esta mañana aquí, debajo de mi mesa, una

bomba fétida. ¡Esto huele como una cloaca! ¡Claro que fue ella! ¡La castigaré por eso, ya lo

verá! ¿Qué aspecto tiene? Seguro que parece un asqueroso gusano. Mire, señorita Honey, a

lo largo de mi dilatada carrera como profesora he aprendido que una niña mala es muchísimo más peligrosa que un niño malo. Y lo que resulta más importante, son bastante

más difíciles de dominar. Dominar a una niña es como tratar de aplastar a una mosca.

Cuando la golpeas, la maldita ya no está allí. Las niñas son criaturas repugnantes y malas.

Me alegro de no haberlo sido nunca.

—Pero usted ha tenido que ser alguna vez niña, señora directora. Seguro que lo ha

sido.

—No por mucho tiempo —rugió la señorita Trunchbull, sonriendo

desagradablemente—. Me hice mujer enseguida.

«Ha perdido la chaveta», se dijo para sí la señorita Honey. «Está chiflada».

Permaneció resueltamente ante la directora. Por una vez no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Debo decirle, señora directora, que si cree usted que fue Matilda la que le puso la

bomba fétida debajo de la mesa está completamente equivocada.

— ¡Yo nunca me equivoco, señorita Honey!

—Pero, señora directora, la niña llegó a la escuela esta mañana y fue directamente a

clase...

— ¡No discuta conmigo, por todos los diablos! ¡Esa pequeña bestia de Matilda, o

como quiera que se llame, ha echado una bomba fétida en mi despacho! ¡No hay la menor

duda de eso! Gracias por sugerírmelo.

—Pero si yo no se lo he sugerido, señora directora.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ahora dígame lo que quería, señorita Honey. ¿Por qué me hace

perder el tiempo?

—Vine para hablarle de Matilda, señora directora. Tengo que informarle de algo

extraordinario sobre esa niña. ¿Puedo contarle lo que acaba de suceder en clase?

—Supongo que le prendería fuego a su camisa y le habrá chamuscado las medias —

la señorita Trunchbull bufó.

— ¡No, no! Matilda es un genio.

Al pronunciar esta palabra, el rostro de la señorita Trunchbull se tornó rojo y su

cuerpo pareció hincharse como el de un sapo.

— ¡Un genio! —gritó—. ¿Qué tonterías está usted diciendo, señora mía? ¡Usted no

está bien de la cabeza! Su padre me ha dado su palabra de que la niña es una gángster.

—Su padre está equivocado, señora directora.

— ¡No sea estúpida, señorita Honey! ¡Usted conoce a esa pequeña bestia desde hace

media hora y su familia la ha conocido toda su vida!

Pero la señorita Honey estaba decidida a hablar y empezó a contarle algunas de las

sorprendentes cosas que Matilda había realizado con los números.

—Así que se ha aprendido algunas tablas de memoria, ¿no? —vociferó la señorita

Trunchbull—. Querida mía, eso no la convierte en un genio. ¡La convierte en un loro!

—Pero, señora directora, sabe leer.

—Y yo también —tronó la señorita Trunchbull.

—Opino —dijo la señorita Honey— que habría que trasladar inmediatamente a

Matilda de mi clase a la superior, con los de once años.

— ¡Ya! —dijo con un bufido la señorita Trunchbull—. Así que quiere librarse de

ella, ¿no? ¡Para no tener que habérselas con ella! Quiere usted largársela a la desgraciada

señorita Plimsoll, de la clase superior, donde podría crear aún más caos, ¿no?

— ¡No, no! —exclamó la señorita Honey—. Ése no es el motivo en absoluto.

— ¡Oh, sí que lo es! —gritó la señorita Trunchbull—. Adivino su plan, señora mía.

¡Y mi respuesta es no! Matilda se quedará donde está y es obligación suya que se comporte

bien.

—Pero, señora directora, por favor...

— ¡Ni una palabra más! —gritó la señorita Trunchbull—. Y, en cualquier caso,

tengo por norma que todos los niños se agrupen por edades, sin reparar en sus aptitudes. No

voy a tener a una bribona de cinco años junto a las niñas y los niños mayores en la clase

superior. ¡Quién ha oído hablar alguna vez de una cosa así!

La señorita Honey permaneció desolada ante aquella gigante de cuello rojo. Podría

haber dicho muchas más cosas, pero sabía que sería inútil.

—Está bien —dijo con voz apagada—. Lo que usted quiera, señora directora.

—Puede estar segura de que será como yo quiera —rugió la señorita Trunchbull—.

Y no olvide, señora mía, que nos enfrentamos a una pequeña víbora que echó una bomba

fétida debajo de mi mesa...

— ¡Ella no lo hizo, señora directora!

— ¡Claro que lo hizo! —dijo con voz tonante la señorita Trunchbull—. Y le voy a

decir una cosa. Me gustaría que me permitieran usar el látigo y el cinto como se hacía en

los viejos tiempos. Le hubiera calentado el trasero a Matilda de tal forma que no hubiera

podido sentarse en un mes.

La señorita Honey se volvió y salió del despacho, sintiéndose deprimida pero en

modo alguno derrotada. «Tengo que hacer algo por esa niña», se dijo. «No se qué, pero

tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudarla».

Cuando la señorita Honey salió del despacho de la directora, la mayoría de los niños

estaban en el patio de recreo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a varios profesores del curso

superior y pedirles prestados cierto número de libros de texto de álgebra, geometría,

francés, literatura inglesa y otras cosas. Luego buscó a Matilda y la llevó a la clase.

—No tiene ningún sentido —dijo— que estés sentada en clase sin hacer nada

mientras yo les enseño a los demás la tabla de multiplicar por dos y a deletrear gato, rata y

ratón. Así que durante las clases te dejaré uno de estos libros para que estudies. Al final de

la clase me puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras, si tienes alguna, y yo intentaré ayudarte.

¿Qué te parece? —dijo la señorita Honey.

—Gracias, señorita Honey —respondió Matilda—. Me parece estupendo.

—Estoy segura —respondió Honey— de que conseguiremos trasladarte más

adelante a una clase superior, pero, de momento, la directora quiere que sigas donde estás.

—Muy bien, señorita Honey —dijo Matilda—. Muchas gracias por conseguirme

esos libros.

«Qué niña más agradable», pensó la señorita Honey. «No me importa lo que haya

dicho su padre de ella; parece muy tranquila y es muy amable conmigo. Y nada engreída a

pesar de su talento. La verdad es que no parece darse cuenta de ello». Así, pues, cuando se

reanudó la clase, Matilda se dirigió a su pupitre y se puso a estudiar en un libro de

geometría que le había dejado la señorita Honey. La profesora no le quitó ojo durante todo

el tiempo y observó que la niña no tardaba en quedarse absorta en el libro. No levantó la

vista para nada durante toda la clase.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Honey tomaba una decisión. Tenía que ir y hablar en

privado con el padre y la madre de Matilda lo antes posible. Se negaba a dejar las cosas

como estaban. Todo el asunto era ridículo. No podía creer que los padres ignoraran

totalmente las sobresalientes aptitudes de su hija. Después de todo, el señor Wormwood era

un próspero vendedor de coches, por lo que suponía que tenía que ser un hombre

inteligente. En todo caso, los padres nunca subestimaban el talento de sus hijos. Muy al

contrario. A veces, a un profesor le resultaba casi imposible convencer a un padre o una

madre orgullosos de que su amado hijo era un completo asno. La señorita Honey confiaba

en que no tendría dificultades para convencer al señor y a la señora Wormwood de que

Matilda era algo muy especial. El problema iba a ser evitar que se entusiasmaran

demasiado.

Las ilusiones de la señorita Honey se iban ampliando. Se preguntó si los padres la

autorizarían a darle clases particulares a Matilda después de la escuela. La perspectiva de

preparar a una niña tan brillante estimulaba enormemente su instinto profesional de

profesora. De pronto, decidió que iría a ver al señor y a la señora Wormwood esa misma

noche. Iría bastante tarde, entre las nueve y las diez, cuando estaba segura de que Matilda

se encontraría en la cama.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Tras conseguir la dirección en los archivos de la

escuela, la señorita Honey salió de su casa para dirigirse andando a la de los Wormwood,

poco después de las nueve.

Encontró la casa en una calle agradable, en la que cada diminuto edificio estaba

separado de sus vecinos por un trozo de jardín. Era una casa moderna, de ladrillo, que no

debía de haber sido barata, y el nombre de la puerta decía RINCÓN ACOGEDOR. «Cocinera metomentodo [1] hubiera sido mejor», pensó la señorita Honey. Era aficionada a

los juegos de palabras como aquél. Subió el sendero y llamó al timbre y, mientras

aguardaba, escuchó la televisión atronando dentro.

Abrió la puerta un hombrecillo de rostro malhumorado y bigotillo esmirriado, que

llevaba una chaqueta deportiva de rayas naranjas y rojas.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó examinando a la señorita Honey—. Si vende usted papeletas

para alguna rifa, no quiero ninguna.

—No —aclaró la señorita Honey—. Por favor, perdone que me presente así, sin

más. Soy la profesora de Matilda y es preciso que hable con usted y con su esposa.

—Ya tiene problemas, ¿no? —dijo el señor Wormwood, obstaculizando la

entrada—. Bueno, a partir de ahora es responsabilidad suya. Tendrá que ocuparse usted de

ella.

—Matilda no tiene ningún problema —explicó la señorita Honey—. He venido a

traerle buenas noticias. Noticias bastante asombrosas, señor Wormwood. ¿Puedo pasar

unos minutos y hablar con ustedes de Matilda?

—Estamos viendo uno de nuestros programas preferidos —dijo el señor

Wormwood—. Su visita es un poco inoportuna. ¿Por qué no viene en otra ocasión?

La señorita Honey empezó a perder la paciencia.

— ¡Señor Wormwood, si cree usted que un nauseabundo programa de televisión es

más importante que el futuro de su hija, no debería ser padre! ¿Por qué no apaga ese

maldito aparato y me escuchan? Eso desconcertó al señor Wormwood. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de

aquella forma. Miró atentamente a la delgada y frágil mujer que permanecía tan

resueltamente en el porche.

—Muy bien —aceptó bruscamente—. Entre y hablaremos de ello.

La señorita Honey entró con paso decidido.

—A la señora Wormwood no le va a hacer gracia —dijo el hombre, mientras la

conducía al cuarto de estar, donde una mujerona rubia platino miraba entusiasmada la

pantalla del televisor.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la mujer, sin mirar.

—Una profesora de la escuela. Dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros de Matilda

—se acercó al televisor y quitó el sonido, dejando la imagen.

— ¡No hagas eso, Harry! —gritó la señora Wormwood—. ¡Willard está a punto de

declararse a Angélica!

—Puedes seguir mirando mientras hablamos —dijo el señor Wormwood—. Ésta es

la profesora de Matilda. Dice que tiene que contarnos una serie de cosas.

—Me llamo Jennifer Honey —se presentó—. ¿Cómo está usted, señora Wormwood?

La señora Wormwood la miró con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nadie invitó a la señorita Honey a sentarse, por lo que eligió una silla y se sentó.

—Hoy ha sido el primer día de clase de su hija.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo la señora Wormwood, enladada por tener que perderse el

programa—. ¿Es eso todo lo que ha venido a decirnos?

La señorita Honey miró severamente los ojos grises de la otra mujer, hasta que la

señora Wormwood se sintió incómoda.

— ¿Me permiten que les explique para qué he venido? —preguntó.

—Adelante —dijo la señora Wormwood.

—Ustedes deben saber —comenzó la señorita Honey— que los niños del curso

inferior de la escuela no suelen saber leer, ni deletrear ni hacer malabarismos con los

números cuando llegan a ella. Los niños de cinco años no pueden hacerlo. Pero Matilda

hace todo eso. Y si he de creer lo que dice...

—Yo no lo creería —dijo la señora Wormwood, aún furiosa por no tener sonido en

el televisor.

— ¿Mentía entonces —preguntó la señorita Honey— cuando me dijo que nadie la

había enseñado a multiplicar y a leer? ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha enseñado?

— ¿Enseñado a qué? —preguntó el señor Wormwood.

—A leer. A leer libros —dijo la señorita Honey—. Puede que la hayan enseñado

ustedes y que haya mentido ella. Quizá tengan ustedes estanterías llenas de libros por toda la casa. Yo no podía saberlo. Puede que sean ustedes grandes lectores.

—Claro que leemos —asintió el señor Wormwood—. No diga tonterías. Yo leo

todas las semanas el Autocar y el Motor de cabo a rabo.

—Esa niña ha leído ya un número asombroso de libros —continuó la señorita

Honey—. Únicamente quería saber si provenía de una familia amante de la buena literatura.

—Nosotros no somos muy aficionados a leer libros —replicó el señor

Wormwood—. Uno no puede labrarse un futuro sentado sobre el trasero y leyendo libros de

cuentos. No tenemos libros en casa.

—Ya veo —dijo la señorita Honey—. Bien, todo lo que quería decirles es que

Matilda tiene un talento extraordinario, pero supongo que ya lo sabrán ustedes.

—Claro que sabíamos que leía —dijo la madre—. Se pasa la vida en su cuarto

enfrascada en algún libro absurdo.

—Pero ¿no les llama la atención —preguntó la señorita Honey— que una niña de

cinco años lea extensas novelas para adultos, de Dickens y Hemingway? ¿No les

impresiona eso?

—No especialmente —dijo la madre—. No me gustan las chicas marisabidillas.

Una chica debe preocuparse por ser atractiva para conseguir luego un buen marido. La

belleza es más importante que los libros, [2] señorita Hunky...

—Me llamo Honey —corrigió la señorita Honey.

—Míreme a mí —dijo la señora Wormwood— y luego mírese usted. Usted prefirió

los libros. Yo, la belleza.

La señorita Honey miró a la vulgar y regordeta persona con cara de torta y pagada

de sí misma que estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha dicho usted? —preguntó.

—He dicho que usted eligió los libros y yo la belleza —dijo la señora

Wormwood—. ¿Y a quién le ha ido mejor? A mí, por supuesto. Yo vivo cómodamente en

una casa preciosa con un próspero hombre de negocios y usted trabaja como una negra,

enseñándole el abecedario a un montón de niños horribles.

—Muy cierto, ricura —dijo el señor Wormwood, lanzando a su mujer una mirada

tan conmovedoramente tierna que hubiera hecho vomitar a un gato.

La señorita Honey pensó que si quería conseguir algo de aquella gente no debía

perder la paciencia.

—No les he contado todo —dijo—. Matilda, por lo que he podido advertir hasta

ahora, es también una especie de genio matemático. Multiplica mentalmente cifras

complicadas, como el rayo.

— ¿Para qué sirve eso si uno puede comprarse una calculadora? —preguntó el

señor Wormwood.

—Una chica no consigue un hombre siendo inteligente —dijo la señora

Wormwood—. Mire, por ejemplo, a esa actriz —añadió, señalando la muda pantalla del

televisor, en la que un apuesto actor abrazaba a una actriz pechugona a la luz de la luna—.

No creerá usted que lo ha conseguido haciéndole multiplicaciones, ¿no? Probablemente no.

Y ahora él se va a casar con ella, ya lo verá, y va a vivir en una mansión con un

mayordomo y un montón de criados.

La señorita Honey apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Había oído que

había en el pueblo padres como aquéllos y que sus hijos acababan siendo delincuentes y

marginados, pero para ella fue un choque conocer a unos padres así al natural.

—El problema de Matilda —dijo, intentándolo una vez más— es que se encuentra

tan por encima de cualquiera de los que están en su entorno, que valdría la pena pensar en

algún tipo de enseñanza privada. Creo sinceramente que podría alcanzar el nivel

universitario en dos o tres años de enseñanza apropiada.

— ¿Universidad? —gritó el señor Wormwood, dando un brinco de su asiento—. ¡Quién quiere ir a la universidad, por Dios! ¡Allí sólo aprenden malas costumbres!

—Eso no es cierto —dijo la señorita Honey—. Si usted sufriera ahora un ataque

cardiaco y tuviera que llamar a un médico, ese médico sería un licenciado universitario. Si

a usted le denunciaran por venderle a alguien un coche de segunda mano estropeado, usted

tendría que buscar un abogado, que también sería un licenciado. No menosprecie a las

personas inteligentes, señor Wormwood. Pero veo que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

Siento haber venido.

La señorita Honey se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación.

El señor Wormwood la siguió hasta la puerta principal y dijo:

—Gracias por haber venido, señorita Hawkes, ¿o es señorita Harris?

—Ninguno de los dos —dijo la señorita Honey—, pero da igual —y se fue. Lo curioso de Matilda era que si uno la conocía fortuitamente y hablaba con ella,

hubiera pensado que era una niña de cinco años y medio totalmente normal. Apenas

exteriorizaba señal alguna de su talento y nunca alardeaba de él. «Es una pequeña muy

sensible y muy reposada», hubiera pensado uno. Y, a menos que, por alguna razón,

discutiera uno con ella de literatura o matemáticas, no hubiera sabido nunca el alcance de

su capacidad intelectual.

Por eso, a Matilda le resultaba fácil entablar amistad con otros niños. Caía bien a

todos los de su clase. Naturalmente, ellos sabían que era «inteligente», porque habían sido

testigos de las preguntas que le había hecho la señorita Honey el primer día de curso.

Sabían también que se le permitía estar con un libro durante las clases y no prestar atención

a la profesora. Pero los niños de su edad no profundizan en busca de razones. Están

demasiado pendientes de sus pequeñas disputas para preocuparse demasiado de lo que

hacen otros y por qué lo hacen.

Entre los nuevos amigos de Matilda estaba la niña llamada Lavender. Desde el

primer día empezaron a estar juntas durante el recreo de la mañana y a la hora del

almuerzo. Lavender era excepcionalmente pequeña para su edad, una niña flacucha de

profundos ojos castaños y pelo oscuro, con un flequillo que le caía sobre la frente. A

Matilda le gustaba porque era decidida y aventurera. A ella le gustaba Matilda por las

mismas razones.

Antes de que terminara la primera semana del curso, ya circulaban entre los nuevos

alumnos impresionantes historias sobre la directora, la señorita Trunchbull. A Matilda y

Lavender, que estaban en una esquina del patio de recreo el tercer día, se les acercó una

robusta chica de diez años, con un grano en la nariz, llamada Hortensia.

—Basura nueva, supongo —dijo Hortensia, mirándolas despectivamente. Llevaba

una bolsa gigante de patatas fritas, que comía a puñados—. Bienvenidas al correccional —

añadió, escupiendo trozos de patatas por la boca como si fueran copos de nieve.

Las dos pequeñas, enfrentadas a aquella gigante, guardaron un expectante silencio.

— ¿Habéis conocido ya a la Trunchbull? —preguntó Hortensia.

—La hemos visto durante los rezos —dijo Lavender—, pero no la conocemos.

—Os ha tocado un premio —dijo Hortensia—. Odia a las niñas muy pequeñas. Por

eso aborrece el curso infantil y todo lo que se relaciona con él. Cree que los niños de cinco

años son larvas de gusanos —se metió en la boca otro puñado de patatas y, cuando habló,

volvió a escupir trozos de ellas—. Si sobrevivís al primer año, os las arreglaréis para vivir

el resto del tiempo que estéis aquí. Pero muchos no sobreviven. Los sacan en camilla,

aullando. Lo he visto a menudo.

Hortensia hizo una pausa para ver el efecto que aquellos comentarios producían en

las pequeñajas. Al parecer, no mucho. Perecían indiferentes. Así, pues, decidió obsequiarlas

con más información.

—Supongo que sabréis que tiene un armario con candado llamado La ratonera.

¿Habéis oído hablar de La ratonera?

Matilda y Lavender negaron con la cabeza y siguieron mirando a la grandullona.

Como eran muy pequeñas, tendían a desconfiar de cualquier persona mayor, especialmente

de las chicas mayores.

—La ratonera —prosiguió Hortensia— es un armario muy alto pero muy estrecho. El suelo sólo tiene setenta centímetros cuadrados, por lo que no puedes sentarte en él ni

ponerte en cuclillas. Tienes que estar de pie. Tres de las paredes son de cemento, con trozos

de vidrios incrustados en ellas, por lo que no puedes apoyarte. Tienes que permanecer muy

atenta todo el tiempo que estás encerrada en él. ¡Es terrible!

— ¿No te puedes apoyar contra la puerta? —preguntó Matilda.

—No seas tonta —dijo Hortensia—. La puerta está repleta de miles de clavos

puntiagudos clavados desde fuera, probablemente por la misma Trunchbull.

— ¿Has estado allí dentro alguna vez? —preguntó Lavender.

—El primer año estuve seis veces —dijo Hortensia—. Dos de las veces todo el día,

y las otras, dos horas cada vez. Pero dos horas es demasiado. Está oscuro como boca de

lobo y tienes que permanecer de pie, porque si te mueves te clavas los cristales de las

paredes o los clavos de la puerta. ¿Por qué te encerraron allí? —preguntó Matilda—. ¿Qué habías hecho?

—La primera vez —dijo Hortensia— volqué medio bote de jarabe en el asiento de

la silla donde se iba a sentar la Trunchbull durante los rezos. Fue fantástico. Cuando se

sentó hubo un ruido como de chapoteo, parecido al que hace un hipopótamo cuando hunde

las patas en el barro de las orillas del río Limpopo. Pero tú eres demasiado pequeña para

haber leído Historias, ni más ni menos, ¿no?

—Lo he leído —dijo Matilda.

—Eres una embustera —dijo Hortensia amigablemente—. Ni siquiera sabes leer

aún. Pero no importa. Bueno, cuando la Trunchbull se sentó sobre el jarabe, el ruido fue

divino. Y cuando se levantó, la silla se le quedó pegada al fondillo de esos horribles

pantalones verdes que lleva y se le quedó adherida durante unos segundos, hasta que se

despegó del espeso jarabe. Se llevó las manos al trasero y se le quedaron pringadas.

Deberíais haber oído el rugido que soltó.

— ¿Cómo supo que habías sido tú? —preguntó Lavender.

—Se chivó un pequeñajo idiota llamado Ollie Bogwhistle —dijo Hortensia—. Le

rompí los dientes.

¿Y la Trunchbull te metió en La ratonera durante todo un día? —preguntó Matilda,

con un nudo en la garganta.

—Todo el día —dijo Hortensia—. Cuando me dejó salir estaba medio loca.

Balbuceaba como una imbécil.

— ¿Qué otras cosas hiciste para que la Trunchbull te metiera en La ratonera? —

preguntó Lavender.

—Oh, no me acuerdo de todas ahora —dijo Hortensia. Hablaba con el aire de un

viejo guerrero que ha estado en tantas batallas que el valor es algo habitual—. Fue hace

mucho tiempo —añadió, metiéndose más patatas fritas en la boca—. ¡Ah, sí! Me acuerdo

de una. Lo que pasó fue esto. Elegí un momento en que sabía que la Trunchbull estaba

fuera, dando clase a los de sexto, y levanté la mano pidiendo permiso para ir al retrete.

Pero, en lugar de ir allí, me metí en el despacho de la Trunchbull. Tras una rápida

búsqueda, encontré el cajón donde guardaba sus calzones de gimnasia.

—Sigue —dijo Matilda, interesada—. ¿Qué pasó luego? —Yo había escrito para que me mandaran por correo unos polvos de picapica muy

fuertes —dijo Hortensia—. Cuestan cincuenta peniques el sobre y se llaman Abrasapiel. La

etiqueta decía que estaban fabricados con polvo de dientes de serpientes venenosas y se

garantizaba que formaban ronchas en la piel del tamaño de una nuez. Así que los

espolvoreé dentro de todos los calzones del cajón y luego los volví a doblar con cuidado —

Hortensia hizo una pausa para atiborrarse de patatas fritas.

— ¿Funcionó? —preguntó Lavender.

—Bueno —dijo Hortensia—, unos días después, durante los rezos, la Trunchbull

empezó a rascarse abajo como una loca. «Ajá —me dije—, ya está». Ya se había cambiado

para ir a gimnasia. Era maravilloso estar allí sentada, viéndolo todo y sabiendo que yo era

la única persona de toda la escuela que sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo dentro

de los calzones de la Trunchbull. Estaba también tranquila. Sabía que no podían cazarme.

Luego, el picor fue a peor. La Trunchbull no podía estarse quieta. Debió de pensar que

tenía un avispero allí dentro. Entonces, en mitad del padrenuestro, pegó un brinco, se agarró

el trasero y salió de allí corriendo.

Matilda y Lavender estaban cautivadas. No tenían duda de que en aquel momento se

hallaban en presencia de una maestra. Alguien que había elevado el arte de la picardía a la

cota más alta de la perfección; alguien que, por otra parte, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar alma

y vida por seguir su vocación. Miraban admiradas a esa diosa y, de repente, hasta el grano

de la nariz se convirtió en distintivo de valor en lugar de defecto físico.

—Pero ¿cómo te pilló ella esta vez? —preguntó Lavender, sin aliento.

—No me pilló —dijo Hortensia—, pero, a pesar de eso, pasé un día en La ratonera.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron a dúo.

—La Trunchbull —dijo Hortensia— tiene la mala costumbre de suponer. Cuando

no sabe quién es el culpable, se lo imagina, y lo malo es que casi siempre acierta. Yo fui la

primera sospechosa esta vez por lo del asunto del jarabe y, aunque yo sabía que no tenía

ninguna prueba, no me sirvió de nada. Le dije que cómo iba a haberlo hecho yo, si ni

siquiera sabía que tenía calzones de repuesto en la escuela, ni sabía lo que eran los polvos de picapica. «Nunca he oído hablar de ellos», le dije. Pero de nada me sirvió mentir, a pesar

del teatro que le eché. Me agarró por una oreja y me arrastró a La ratonera, me metió

dentro y cerró la puerta. Ésa fue la segunda vez que pasé allí un día entero. Un auténtico

martirio. Salí llena de pinchazos y cortes.

—Es como una guerra —dijo Matilda, impresionada.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hortensia—. Y las bajas son terribles. Nosotros somos los

cruzados, el valeroso ejército que lucha por nuestras vidas sin armas apenas, y la

Trunchbull es el Diablo, la Serpiente Maligna, el Dragón de Fuego, con toda clase de armas

a su disposición. Es una vida dura. Tratamos de ayudarnos unos a otros.

—Puedes confiar en nosotras —dijo Lavender, irguiéndose de forma que su estatura

de setenta y cinco centímetros pareció aumentar cinco.

—No, no puedo —dijo Hortensia—. Vosotras sois unas renacuajas. Pero nunca se

sabe. A lo mejor encontramos un trabajo secreto para vosotras algún día.

—Cuéntanos algo más de lo que hace —dijo Matilda—. Por favor.

—No debo asustaros antes de que llevéis aquí una semana —dijo Hortensia.

—No nos asustamos —dijo Lavender—. Puede que seamos pequeñas, pero somos

bastante fuertes.

—Escuchad esto, entonces —dijo Hortensia—. Ayer mismo, la Trunchbull pilló

comiendo bombones de licor, durante la clase de escritura, a un chico llamado Julius

Rottwinkle. Sin más, lo cogió por un brazo y lo arrojó por la ventana de la clase. Nuestra

clase está en el primer piso y vimos a Julius Rottwinkle salir volando por encima del jardín

como un disco y caer de golpe en medio de las lechugas. Luego, la Trunchbull se volvió a

nosotros y dijo: «Desde ahora, al que pille comiendo en clase saldrá por la ventana».

— ¿Se rompió algún hueso Julius Rottwinkle? —preguntó Lavender.

—Unos pocos —dijo Hortensia—. No debéis olvidar que la Trunchbull fue

lanzadora de martillo del equipo inglés en las Olimpiadas, por lo que está muy orgullosa de

su brazo derecho.

— ¿Qué es eso de lanzar el martillo? —preguntó Lavender.

—En realidad —dijo Hortensia—, el martillo es una bala redonda de cañón, sujeta

al extremo de un trozo de alambre, y el lanzador la hace girar por encima de su cabeza,

cada vez más rápidamente, y luego la suelta. Hay que ser muy fuerte. La Trunchbull lanza

todo lo que encuentra a su alrededor para mantener su brazo en forma, especialmente niños.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Lavender.

—Yo le oí decir una vez —prosiguió Hortensia— que un chico mayor es del mismo

peso que un martillo olímpico y que, por tanto, resulta muy útil para practicar con él.

En ese momento sucedió una cosa extraña. El patio de recreo, hasta entonces lleno

con los gritos y las voces de los niños que jugaban, se quedó de repente en silencio. Bueno, cuando la trunchbull estaba a punto de tirar a Amanda llegaría algo que la rescataría a una velocidad inhuman. Era Matilda! Matilda corriendo de nuevo con una velocidad inhumana golpearía a la trunchbull así dejandola inconsiente. Esta loca, menos mal que la salvaste -dijo Hortensia.

— Aunque salve a todos siempre ¿no deberían protestar los padres? —preguntó Matilda.

— ¿Lo harían los tuyos? —respondió Hortensia—. Yo sé que los míos no. Trata a

las madres y a los padres igual que a los niños y todos le tienen un miedo espantoso. Ya os

veré en otro momento —y dicho esto se alejó de ellas. — ¿Cómo no le hacen nada? —le dijo Lavender a Matilda—. Sin duda los niños se

lo cuentan a sus padres en casa. Yo estoy segura de que mi padre armaría un escándalo si le

dijera que la directora me ha agarrado por el pelo y me ha lanzado por encima de la cerca

del patio.

—No, no lo haría —dijo Matilda—, y te voy a decir por qué. Sencillamente, porque

no te creería.

—Claro que me creería.

—No —dijo Matilda—. Y la razón está clara. Tu historia resultaría demasiado

ridícula para creerla. Ese es el gran secreto de la Trunchbull.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Lavender.

—No hacer nunca nada a medias si quieres salirte con la tuya. Ser extravagante.

Poner toda la carne en el asador. Estoy segura de que todo lo que hace es tan

completamente disparatado que resulta increíble. Ningún padre se creería la historia de las

coletas aunque pasara un millón de años. Los míos, desde luego, no. Me llamarían

embustera.

—En ese caso —dijo Lavender—, la madre de Amanda no le va a cortar las coletas.

—No, claro que no —dijo Matilda—. Será Amanda la que se las corte. Ya lo verás.

— ¿Crees que está loca? —preguntó Lavender.

— ¿Quién?

—La Trunchbull.

—No, yo no creo que esté loca —dijo Matilda—, pero es muy peligrosa. Estar en

esta escuela es como estar con una cobra dentro de una jaula. Hay que tener mucho

cuidado.

Al día siguiente... Matilda vería que Bruce estaba disfrutando pero cuando se empezo a sentir mal matilda decidio darle un golpe a la trunchbull. Así quedando inconsiente. A mitad de la primera semana del primer curso de Matilda, la señorita Honey dijo a

sus alumnos:

—Tengo noticias importantes para vosotros, así que escuchad atentamente. Tú

también, Matilda. Deja ese libro un momento y atiende.

Se alzaron rostros expectantes y prestaron atención.

—La directora tiene por costumbre —prosiguió diciendo la señorita Honey—,

hacerse cargo de la clase un rato todas las semanas. Esto lo realiza con todas las clases de la

escuela y cada clase tiene fijado un día y una hora. A la nuestra le corresponde los jueves a

las dos de la tarde, inmediatamente después del almuerzo. Así, pues, mañana a las dos en

punto, la señorita Trunchbull me sustituirá durante una clase. Yo, naturalmente, estaré

también aquí, pero sólo como testigo mudo. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

—Sí, señorita Honey —respondieron a coro.

—Un aviso para todos —dijo la señorita Honey—. La directora es muy estricta.

Procurad que vuestras ropas, caras y manos estén limpias. Hablad sólo cuando se os hable.

Cuando os pregunte algo, poneos inmediatamente de pie antes de contestar. No discutáis

nunca con ella ni le llevéis la contraria. Tampoco tratéis de ser graciosos. Si lo hacéis,

haréis que se enfade y, cuando la directora se enfada, es mejor ponerse en guardia.

—Y que lo diga —murmuró Lavender.

—Estoy segura —dijo la señorita Honey— de que os preguntará sobre lo que habéis

aprendido esta semana, que es la tabla de multiplicar por dos. Así que os aviso seriamente

de que os la empolléis esta noche cuando vayáis a casa. Repasadla con vuestra madre o

vuestro padre.

— ¿Qué más nos preguntará? —preguntó alguien.

—Os hará deletrear —dijo la señorita Honey—. Procurad recordar todo lo que

habéis aprendido estos días. Y una cosa más. Cuando viene la directora, tiene que haber en

la mesa una jarra de agua y un vaso. Nunca da una clase sin eso. ¿Quién se va a ocupar de

ello?

—Yo —dijo Lavender al instante.

—Muy bien, Lavender —dijo la señorita Honey—. Tu trabajo consistirá en ir a la

cocina, coger la jarra y llenarla de agua y, luego, dejarla sobre la mesa junto con un vaso

vacío limpio, poco antes de que empiece la clase.

— ¿Y si no hay ninguna jarra en la cocina? —preguntó Lavender.

—En la cocina hay una docena de jarras y vasos para la directora —dijo la señorita

Honey—. Se utilizan en toda la escuela.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo Lavender—, se lo aseguro.

La mente intrigante de Lavender estaba dándole vueltas a las posibilidades que le

ofrecía aquella tarea de la jarra de agua. Anhelaba poder hacer algo heroico. Admiraba

enormemente a Hortensia por las valientes proezas que había realizado en la escuela.

Admiraba también a Matilda, que le había contado, con la promesa de no decir nada, el

asunto del loro, así como el cambio de tónico capilar, con el que había aclarado el pelo de

su padre. Ahora era su turno de convertirse en heroína, siempre que se le ocurriera un plan

brillante. Esa tarde, en el trayecto de la escuela a su casa, comenzó a barajar las distintas

posibilidades y, cuando por fin se le ocurrió el germen de lo que podía ser una gran idea,

empezó a darle vueltas y trazó sus planes con el mismo cuidado que puso el duque de

Wellington antes de la batalla de Waterloo. Cierto es que el enemigo no era en este caso

Napoleón, pero no había nadie en la escuela que admitiera que la directora era un

adversario menos temible que el famoso general francés. Lavender se dijo que tendría que

realizarlo con gran habilidad y guardar el secreto si quería salir con vida de aquella

empresa.

Al fondo del jardín de la casa de Lavender había una charca fangosa en la que vivía

una colonia de salamandras acuáticas. Estos animales, aunque muy corrientes en las charcas

y lagunas inglesas, no son muy conocidos por la gente normal, pues son tímidos y prefieren

la oscuridad. La salamandra acuática es un animal horrendo, increíblemente feo, parecido a

una cría de cocodrilo, sólo que con la cabeza más corta. Aunque no lo parece, es

inofensivo. Mide unos quince centímetros de largo y es viscoso, con la piel de color gris

verdoso por arriba y anaranjado en el vientre. Es, en realidad, un anfibio, que puede vivir

tanto dentro como fuera del agua. Esa tarde, Lavender se dirigió al jardín, decidida a cazar una salamandra. Son

animales que se mueven velozmente y, por tanto, difíciles de capturar. Estuvo sentada un

buen rato en la orilla, aguardando a ver una grande. Luego, sumergiendo con rapidez el

sombrero del colegio, a modo de red, capturó una. Había rellenado su estuche con plantitas

de la charca para colocar en él la salamandra, pero descubrió que no era fácil sacar el

animal del sombrero y meterlo allí. Se retorcía y se le escurría entre las manos como el

mercurio y, aparte de eso, entraba muy justa en el estuche. Cuando por fin logró meterla,

tuvo que tener cuidado para no pillarle la cola al correr la tapa. Un chico vecino de ella,

llamado Rupert Entwistle, le había dicho que si se le cortaba la cola a una salamandra, la

cola seguía viva y se acababa transformando en otra salamandra diez veces mayor que la

primera. Podía llegar a ser del tamaño de un caimán. Lavender no creía eso en absoluto,

pero no quería correr el riesgo de que lo fuera.

Finalmente, se las arregló para correr la tapa y la salamandra fue suya. Luego, abrió

un poquito la tapa para que el animal pudiera respirar.

Al día siguiente llevó su arma secreta a la escuela en la mochila. Temblaba de

emoción. Deseaba contarle a Matilda su plan de batalla.

La verdad es que le hubiera gustado contárselo a toda la clase. Pero, por último,

decidió no decírselo a nadie. Así sería mejor porque, aunque torturaran a alguien

ferozmente, no podría echarle la culpa a ella. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Ese día pusieron el plato preferido de Lavender,

salchichas y alubias estofadas, pero apenas pudo comer.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lavender? —le preguntó la señorita Honey desde la

cabecera de la mesa.

—He desayunado mucho —respondió Lavender— y no puedo comer nada.

Inmediatamente después del almuerzo, se dirigió a la cocina y buscó una de las

famosas jarras de la Trunchbull. Era grande y ventruda, de loza esmaltada de azul. La llenó

de agua hasta la mitad y la llevó, junto con un vaso, a la clase, donde la colocó sobre la

mesa de la profesora. La clase estaba aún desierta. Rápida como un rayo, sacó el estuche de

la mochila y abrió la tapa un poquito. La salamandra estaba bastante tranquila. Situó el

estuche con cuidado encima del cuello de la jarra, corrió del todo la tapa y volcó la

salamandra dentro de la jarra. Se escuchó un chapuzón al caer al agua y se agitó unos

segundos antes de quedarse quieta. Luego, para que la salamandra se encontrara más en su

elemento, volcó dentro de la jarra las plantitas que había colocado en el estuche.

La hazaña ya estaba hecha. Todo estaba listo. Lavender metió sus lápices en el

estuche, que estaba algo húmedo, y lo dejó en su sitio habitual, en su pupitre. Luego, salió

de la clase y se reunió con los demás en el patio de recreo hasta que llegó la hora de

empezar la clase. A las dos en punto se reunió la clase, incluida la señorita Honey, que vio que la jarra

de agua y el vaso estaban en su sitio. Se situó al fondo de la clase. Todos aguardaban. De

pronto, hizo su entrada con aire marcial la gigantesca figura de la directora, con su

guardapolvo ceñido a la cintura y sus pantalones verdes.

—Buenas tardes, niños —dijo con voz potente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Trunchbull —respondieron los niños a coro.

La directora se situó frente a los alumnos, con las piernas abiertas y las manos en las

caderas, mirando desabridamente a los pequeños que permanecían sentados, nerviosos, en

sus pupitres.

—No es un espectáculo muy bonito —dijo. Su expresión era de profundo disgusto,

como si estuviera contemplando la inmundicia que hubiera podido dejar un perro en el

suelo—. ¡Sois un puñado de nauseabundas verrugas!

Todos tuvieron el buen sentido de permanecer callados.

—Me da náuseas pensar —prosiguió— que, durante los próximos seis años, voy a

tener que ocuparme de un hatajo de inútiles como vosotros. Ya veo que tendré que expulsar

lo antes posible a muchos de vosotros para no volverme loca —hizo una pausa y resopló

varias veces. Producía un sonido curioso. Era el mismo que puede escucharse en una cuadra

cuando se da de comer a los caballos—. Supongo —prosiguió— que vuestras madres y

vuestros padres os dirán que sois maravillosos. Pues bien, yo estoy aquí para deciros lo

contrario, y haríais bien en creerme. ¡Poneos de pie!

Todos se incorporaron rápidamente.

—Ahora, extended las manos. Cuando yo pase delante de vosotros, quiero que las

volváis para ver si están limpias por ambos lados.

La Trunchbull inició un lento recorrido por entre las filas de pupitres,

inspeccionando manos. Todo fue bien hasta que llegó a un niño de la segunda fila.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con voz potente.

—Nigel —respondió el niño.

— ¿Nigel, qué?

—Nigel Hicks —dijo el niño.

— ¿Nigel Hicks, qué? —vociferó la Trunchbull. Lo dijo con voz tan potente que

casi hizo volar al pequeño por la ventana.

—Eso es todo —dijo Nigel—, a menos que quiera también mi segundo apellido —

era un pequeñajo valiente y se notaba que procuraba no dejarse amedrentar por el monstruo

que se inclinaba sobre él.

— ¡No quiero tu segundo apellido, imbécil! —vociferó el monstruo—. ¿Cómo me

llamo yo?

—Señorita Trunchbull —dijo Nigel. Matilda se quedaría observando. Cuando la cosa se iba poner fea Matilda con su típica rapidez inhumana golpearía a la trunchbull dejandola inconsiente. Clase debido a esto las clases se cancelaran dijo la señorita Honey. Matilda dijo la señorita Honey, puedes venir. Como obtuviste esa rapidez y fuerza. Le dire si vamos a su casa. Así la señorita Honey aceptaría. La señorita Honey se reunió con Matilda fuera de la escuela y las dos anduvieron en

silencio por la calle Mayor del pueblo. Llegaron a una pequeña puerta verde, medio escondida por el seto de la derecha y

casi oculta por las ramas que sobresalían de los avellanos. La señorita Honey se detuvo ante

ella.

—Aquí es —dijo—. Aquí vivo.

Matilda divisó un estrecho y descuidado sendero que conducía a una casa diminuta

de ladrillo rojo. Era tan pequeña que parecía más una casa de muñecas que una vivienda.

Los ladrillos con los que estaba construida eran viejos, desgastados y de color rojo muy

claro. El tejado era de pizarra gris y asomaba en él una pequeña chimenea y se veían dos

pequeñas ventanas en la parte delantera. Cada ventana no parecía mayor que la plana de un

periódico y la casita no disponía de planta alta. El terreno a ambos lados del sendero estaba

muy descuidado, lleno de ortigas, zarzas y hierbajos de color pardo. Un roble enorme daba

sombra a la casa. Sus imponentes y alargadas ramas parecían envolver y abrazar la casita y,

quizá también, ocultarla del resto del mundo. a señorita Honey, con una mano apoyada en la puerta, que aún no había abierto, se

volvió a Matilda y dijo:

—Cuando vengo por este sendero recuerdo algo que escribió un poeta llamado

Dylan Thomas.

Matilda permaneció callada y la señorita Honey comenzó a recitar el poema con voz

sorprendentemente armoniosa:

Vayas donde vayas, amiga mía,

Por el país de las historias que se cuentan a la luz de la lumbre

No tengas miedo de que el lobo disfrazado de piel de cordero

Brincando y balando, torpe y alegremente, querida mía.

Salga de su guarida, entre hojas humedecidas por el rocío

Para comerse tu corazón en la casita rosada del bosque.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Matilda, que nunca había oído recitar poesía

romántica en voz alta, se sintió profundamente emocionada.

—Parece música —murmuró.

—Es música —dijo la señorita Honey que, a continuación y como avergonzada de

haber revelado ese aspecto íntimo de sí misma, abrió rápidamente la puerta del jardín y

entró en el sendero. Matilda se quedó atrás. Le asustaba un poco aquel sitio. Le parecía

irreal, aislado y fantástico y, por tanto, muy alejado de este mundo. Era como una

ilustración de un cuento de los hermanos Grimm o de Hans Christian Andersen. Recordaba la casa en que vivía el pobre leñador con Hansel y Gretel, donde vivía la abuela de

Caperucita Roja y, también, la casa de los siete enanitos, la de los tres osos y la de muchos

más. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

—Ven, querida —dijo la señorita Honey, y Matilda la siguió por el sendero.

La puerta principal estaba pintada de verde; se hallaba desconchada y no tenía

cerradura. La señorita Honey se limitó a levantar el pestillo, abrió la puerta y entró. Aunque

no era una mujer alta, tuvo que agacharse un poco al traspasar la puerta. Matilda la siguió y

se encontró en una especie de pasadizo estrecho y oscuro.

—Ven a la cocina y ayúdame a preparar la merienda —dijo la señorita Honey, y la

condujo a la cocina, si así podía llamarse. No era mucho mayor que un armario de buen

tamaño y sólo tenía una pequeña ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, debajo de la

cual había un pequeño fregadero sin grifos. En otra pared había una repisa,

presumiblemente para preparar la comida y, encima de ella, un pequeño armarito. En la

repisa había un hornillo de petróleo, un cazo y una botella mediada de leche. El hornillo era

del tipo de los que se usan en el campo, que se llena de petróleo, se enciende en la parte

superior y, con un émbolo, se da presión a la llama.

—Podrías traer un poco de agua mientras yo enciendo el hornillo —dijo la señorita

Honey—. El pozo está fuera, en la parte de atrás. Coge el cubo. Está ahí. En el pozo

encontrarás una cuerda. Ata el cubo a un extremo de ella y bájalo al fondo, pero no vayas a

caerte dentro.

Matilda, más perpleja que nunca, cogió el cubo y se dirigió a la parte trasera del

jardín. El pozo tenía un tejadillo de madera y un sencillo cabrestante del que pendía una

cuerda que se perdía en el oscuro agujero sin fondo. Matilda subió la cuerda y ató el asa del

cubo a su extremo. La bajó luego, hasta que escuchó un chapoteo y la cuerda se destensó.

La subió de nuevo, con el cubo lleno de agua.

— ¿Está bien así? —preguntó cuando regresó a la casa.

—Es suficiente —dijo la señorita Honey—. Supongo que no habías hecho esto

nunca, ¿no? —Jamás —dijo Matilda—. Es divertido. ¿Cómo consigue suficiente agua para

bañarse?

—No me baño —dijo la señorita Honey—. Me lavo de pie. Saco un cubo lleno de

agua, que caliento en este hornillo, me desnudo y me lavo por todas partes.

— ¿De verdad que hace eso? —preguntó Matilda.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo la señorita Honey—. La gente pobre de Inglaterra se

lavaba de esa forma hasta no hace mucho. Y no tenían hornillos de petróleo. Tenían que

calentar el agua en la lumbre.

— ¿Es usted pobre, señorita Honey?

—Sí, mucho —dijo la señorita Honey—. Es un hornillo estupendo, ¿no te parece?

El hornillo rugía con una llama muy fuerte, azulada, y el agua del cazo estaba

empezando a hervir. La señorita Honey sacó una tetera del armarito y echó un poco de té en

su interior. Sacó también media hogaza de pan moreno. Cortó dos rebanadas delgadas y,

luego, de un recipiente de plástico, tomó un poco de margarina y la extendió sobre el pan.

«Margarina», pensó Matilda. «Es cierto que debe de ser muy pobre».

La señorita Honey buscó una bandeja y colocó en ella dos tazas, la tetera, la botella

mediada de leche y un plato con las dos rebanadas de pan.

—Siento no tener azúcar —dijo—. No la uso.

—Está bien así —dijo Matilda. Con su sensatez, parecía darse cuenta de lo delicado

de la situación y ponía gran cuidado en no decir nada que pudiera turbar a su acompañante.

Vamos a llevarla al cuarto de estar —dijo la señorita Honey, cogiendo la bandeja y

saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse, a través del pequeño pasadizo oscuro, a la habitación de

delante. Matilda la siguió y se detuvo, totalmente asombrada, a la puerta del llamado cuarto

de estar. La habitación era pequeña, cuadrada y desnuda, como la celda de una cárcel. La

escasa luz que entraba provenía de una única y diminuta ventana de la pared de enfrente,

desprovista de cortinas. Los únicos objetos que había en la habitación eran dos cajas de

madera puestas boca abajo, que hacían las veces de sillas, y una tercera caja, colocada entre

las otras dos y también boca abajo, que hacía de mesa. Eso era todo. No había un solo

cuadro en las paredes ni alfombra en el suelo, que era de toscos tablones de madera sin

encerar; entre los resquicios de los tablones se acumulaba el polvo y la suciedad. El techo era tan bajo que Matilda hubiera alcanzado a tocarlo con las puntas de los dedos de un

salto. Las paredes eran blancas, pero su blancura no parecía pintura. Matilda pasó la palma

de la mano por ella y se le quedó adherido a la piel un polvillo blanco. Era cal, el producto

más barato, que se emplea en establos, cuadras y gallineros.

Matilda estaba horrorizada. ¿Era allí donde realmente vivía su aseada y pulcramente

vestida profesora? ¿Era allí donde iba tras un día de trabajo? Resultaba increíble. ¿Qué

razones había para ello? Seguramente había algo muy extraño en todo esto.

La señorita Honey colocó la bandeja sobre la caja que hacía de mesa.

—Siéntate, querida, siéntate —dijo— y tomemos una taza de té bien caliente.

Sírvete tú misma el pan. Las dos rebanadas son para ti. Yo nunca como nada cuando vuelvo

a casa. A la hora del almuerzo me doy una buena comilona en la escuela y eso me mantiene

hasta la mañana siguiente.

Matilda se sentó con cuidado en una de las cajas y, más por educación que por otra

cosa, cogió una rebanada de pan con margarina y empezó a comérsela. En su casa hubiera

tomado una rebanada untada de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa y, probablemente, un

trozo de tarta. Y, sin embargo, esto era mucho más divertido. En aquella casa se escondía

un enigma, un gran enigma, de eso no había duda y Matilda estaba dispuesta a averiguar

qué era.

La señorita Honey sirvió el té y añadió un poco de leche en ambas tazas. No parecía

preocuparle en absoluto estar sentada en una caja boca abajo, en una habitación desprovista

de muebles y tomando té de una taza que apoyaba en la rodilla. —Señorita Honey —inquirió repentinamente—, ¿le pagan poco en la escuela?

La señorita Honey levantó de inmediato la vista.

—No, no —dijo—. Me pagan lo mismo que a los demás.

—Pues entonces, si usted es tan pobre, debe de ser muy poco —supuso Matilda—.

¿Viven así todos los profesores, sin muebles, cocina ni cuarto de baño?

—No —contestó la señorita Honey, un poco desconcertada—. Da la casualidad de

que yo soy la excepción.

—Supongo, entonces, que lo que pasa es que a usted le gusta vivir de forma muy

sencilla —dijo Matilda, tratando de sonsacarle un poco más—. La limpieza de la casa debe

de ser mucho más fácil y no tiene muebles que encerar ni todos esos objetos estúpidos a los

que hay que quitar el polvo todos los días. Y me figuro que, si no tiene usted frigorífico, se

evita tener que comprar toda clase de cosas, como huevos y mayonesa y helados con que

llenarlo. Debe evitarse un montón de compras.

Matilda notó en ese momento que el rostro de la señorita Honey se había vuelto

tenso y su mirada extraña. El cuerpo se le había tornado rígido. Se le había encorvado la

espalda, tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y estaba sentada, sujetando su taza de té con

ambas manos, con la mirada baja fija en ella, como buscando la forma de contestar aquellas

preguntas no tan inocentes.

Sintió un silencio largo y embarazoso. En el transcurso de treinta segundos, el

ambiente de la diminuta habitación había cambiado completamente y ahora se respiraba

incomodidad y secreto.

—Siento haberle preguntado eso, señorita Honey —dijo Matilda—. No es de mi

incumbencia.

La señorita Honey pareció reanimarse de repente. Sacudió los hombros y dejó

cuidadosamente su taza en la bandeja. — ¿Por qué no ibas a preguntarlo? —dijo—. Tenías que acabar preguntándolo. Eres

demasiado despierta para no haber sentido curiosidad. Quizá yo misma deseaba que me

preguntaras. Después de todo, puede que sea por eso por lo que te invité a venir. Por cierto

que eres la primera visita que viene a esta casa desde que me trasladé a ella hace dos años.

Matilda no dijo nada. Notaba la creciente tensión que reinaba en la habitación.

—Eres tan inteligente para tus años, querida —prosiguió diciendo la señorita

Honey—, que eso es lo que me asombra. Aunque pareces una niña, no lo eres, porque tu

mentalidad y tu capacidad de razonamiento parecen los de una persona completamente

desarrollada. Así que supongo que podríamos llamarte una niña adulta, si comprendes lo

que quiero decir.

Matilda siguió sin decir nada. Esperaba lo que tenía que ir a continuación.

—Hasta ahora —prosiguió la señorita Honey—, me ha resultado imposible hablar

con nadie de mis problemas. No podía soportar la vergüenza y, en cualquier caso, me falta

valor. El valor que pudiera tener me lo quitaron cuando era joven. Pero ahora, de repente,

siento un deseo desesperado de contárselo todo a alguien. Sé que sólo eres una cría, pero tú

tienes una especie de magia. Lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos.

Matilda se puso en guardia. La voz que escuchaba estaba pidiendo ayuda. Era más

que probable. Era seguro.

La voz volvió a hablar.

—Toma un poco más de té —dijo—. Aún queda algo.

Matilda asintió.

La señorita Honey sirvió té en ambas tazas y añadió leche. Volvió a coger de nuevo

su taza con ambas manos y siguió sentada, tomándoselo a sorbitos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego preguntó:

— ¿Puedo contarte una historia?

—Naturalmente —respondió Matilda.

—Tengo veintitrés años —dijo la señorita Honey— y, cuando nací, mi padre era

médico en este pueblo. Teníamos una casa antigua preciosa, bastante grande, de ladrillo

rojo. Está oculta en el bosque, detrás de las colinas. No creo que la conozcas.

Matilda se mantuvo callada.

—Yo nací allí —continuó la señorita Honey—. Entonces sucedió la primera

tragedia. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años. Mi padre, un médico muy ocupado,

tuvo que buscar a alguien que llevara la casa y se ocupara de mí. Así, pues, invitó a que se

viniera a vivir con nosotros a una hermana soltera de mi madre. Ella accedió y vino.

Matilda escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Qué edad tenía su tía cuando vino? —preguntó.

—No era mayor —dijo la señorita Honey—. Diría que unos treinta. Pero desde el

primer momento la odié. Echaba muchísimo de menos a mi madre y mi tía no era nada

amable. Mi padre no lo sabía, porque estaba poco en casa, pero cuando estaba, mi tía se

comportaba de forma diferente.

La señorita Honey hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de té.

—No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto —dijo avergonzada.

—Siga, por favor —rogó Matilda.

Bien —dijo la señorita Honey—, entonces ocurrió la segunda tragedia. Cuando yo

tenía cinco años, mi padre murió repentinamente. Un día estaba aquí y al siguiente ya se

había ido. Tuve, pues, que vivir sola con mi tía. Fue mi tutora legal. Tenía sobre mí todo el poder de mi padre y, de una forma u otra, se convirtió en la verdadera propietaria de la

casa.

— ¿De qué murió su padre? —preguntó Matilda.

—Es curioso que me preguntes eso —dijo la señora Honey—. Yo era entonces

demasiado pequeña para preguntarlo, pero he averiguado que su muerte estuvo rodeada de

mucho misterio.

— ¿No se supo de qué había muerto? —preguntó Matilda.

—No es eso exactamente —dijo vacilante la señorita Honey—. Nadie creía que mi

padre, que era un hombre sensato e inteligente, hubiera podido hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Matilda.

—Suicidarse.

Matilda se quedó pasmada.

— ¿Lo hizo? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Eso pareció —dijo la señorita Honey—. Pero quién puede saberlo —se encogió

de hombros, se volvió y miró fuera, a través de la diminuta ventana.

—Sé lo que está usted pensando —dijo Matilda. Piensa que lo asesinó su tía e hizo

que pareciera como si lo hubiera hecho él.

—No estoy pensando nada —dijo la señorita Honey—. No deben pensarse esas

cosas sin tener pruebas.

La pequeña habitación quedó en silencio. Matilda notó que las manos que sujetaban

la taza temblaban ligeramente.

— ¿Qué pasó después de eso? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó cuando la dejaron sola con

su tía? ¿No se portó bien con usted?

— ¿Bien? —dijo la señorita Honey—. Era un demonio. En cuanto desapareció mi

padre se convirtió en verdadero horror. Mi vida fue una pesadilla.

— ¿Qué le hizo a usted? —preguntó Matilda.

—No me gusta hablar de eso —dijo la señorita Honey—. Es demasiado horrible. Pero ella me aterrorizaba tanto que me ponía a temblar cuando entraba en la habitación

donde yo estaba. Debes comprender que yo no he tenido nunca un carácter fuerte como el

tuyo. Yo estaba siempre asustada y retraída.

— ¿No tenía usted otros parientes? —preguntó Matilda—. ¿Tíos, tías o abuelos que

vinieran a verla?

Ninguno que yo conociera —dijo la señora Honey—. Todos habían muerto o se

habían ido a Australia.

—Así que usted creció sola en esa casa con su tía —dijo Matilda—. Pero usted tuvo

que ir a la escuela.

—Por supuesto —dijo la señorita Honey—. Fui a la misma escuela a la que tú vas

ahora. Pero vivía en casa —hizo una pausa y contempló su taza vacía—. Creo que lo que

estaba intentando explicarte es que, con el transcurso de los años, me volví tan cobarde y

me encontraba tan dominada por ese monstruo de tía, que cuando me mandaba algo, fuera

lo que fuese, la obedecía inmediatamente. Esas cosas suceden. Cuando tenía diez años ya

era su esclava. Hacía todo el trabajo de casa. Hacía su cama. Lavaba y planchaba para ella.

Cocinaba para ella. Aprendí a hacer de todo.

—Pero probablemente podría haberse quejado a alguien, ¿no? —dijo Matilda.

— ¿A quién? —dijo la señorita Honey—. Y, de todas formas, estaba demasiado

aterrorizada para quejarme. Ya te he dicho que era su esclava.

— ¿Le pegaba?

—No entremos en detalles —rogó la señorita Honey.

— ¡Qué horrible! —exclamó Matilda—. Se pasaría llorando todo el tiempo, ¿no?

—Sólo cuando estaba sola —dijo la señorita Honey—. No me permitía llorar

delante de ella. Pero vivía aterrorizada.

— ¿Qué sucedió cuando terminó la escuela? —preguntó Matilda.

—Yo era una buena alumna —dijo la señorita Honey—. Podría haber ido

fácilmente a la universidad. Pero no hubo forma.

— ¿Por qué no, señorita Honey?

—Porque me necesitaba para realizar el trabajo doméstico.

— ¿Cómo se hizo maestra, entonces? —preguntó Matilda.

—Hay una escuela de profesorado a sólo cuarenta minutos de aquí en autobús —

dijo la señorita Honey—. Me permitió ir allí, a condición de que regresara a casa

inmediatamente, a primera hora de la tarde, para lavar y planchar, hacer la casa y preparar

la cena.

— ¿Qué edad tenía usted entonces? —preguntó Matilda.

—Cuando fui a la escuela de profesorado tenía dieciocho —respondió la señorita

Honey.

—Podía haber recogido sus cosas y haberse marchado —dijo Matilda.

—No podía hasta que consiguiera un trabajo —explicó la señorita Honey—. No

olvides que por entonces yo estaba dominada por mi tía de tal forma que no me hubiera

atrevido. No puedes imaginarte lo que es estar controlada así por una persona con un

carácter muy fuerte. Te deja hecha papilla. Así es. Ésa es la triste historia de mi vida. Ya he

contado suficiente.

—No se detenga, por favor —rogó Matilda—. Aún no ha terminado. ¿Cómo se las

arregló para acabar alejándose de ella y venirse a vivir a esta casita tan extraña?

—Ah, eso fue algo importante —dijo la señorita Honey—. Me sentí orgullosa de ello. —Cuénteme —pidió Matilda.

—Bien —dijo la señorita Honey—, cuando conseguí trabajo como profesora, mi tía

me dijo que le debía una gran cantidad de dinero. Le pregunté por qué. Ella me dijo que

«porque te he estado dando de comer todos estos años y comprándote ropa y calzado». Me

dijo que ascendía a varios miles y que tenía que devolvérselo entregándole mi salario

durante los diez años siguientes. «Te daré una libra a la semana para tus gastos», dijo.

«Pero eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir». Incluso arregló las cosas con las autoridades de

la escuela para que ingresaran mi salario directamente en su banco. Me hizo firmar el

documento.

—No debería haberlo hecho —dijo Matilda—. Su salario era su oportunidad de

libertad.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo la señorita Honey—. Pero, para entonces, yo había sido su

esclava durante casi toda mi vida y no tenía el valor o las agallas de decir no. Aún estaba

aterrorizada y podía hacerme mucho daño.

— ¿Y cómo se las arregló para escapar? —preguntó Matilda.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó la señorita Honey, sonriendo por primera vez—. Eso fue hace

dos años. Fue mi mayor triunfo.

—Cuénteme por favor —dijo Matilda.

—Yo solía levantarme muy temprano y salía a dar un paseo mientras mi tía estaba

aún durmiendo —dijo la señorita Honey—. Un día llegué a esta casita. Estaba vacía.

Averigüé quién era el propietario. Se trataba de un granjero. Fui a verle. Los granjeros se

levantan también muy temprano. Estaba ordeñando sus vacas. Le pregunté si podría

alquilarme esta casita. «No puede usted vivir allí», dijo. «No reúne condiciones ni agua

corriente, ni nada».

«Quiero vivir allí», dije. «Soy una romántica. Me he enamorado de ella.

Alquílemela, por favor».

«Está usted loca», dijo. «Pero si insiste, sea bienvenida a ella. La renta será de diez

peniques a la semana».

«Aquí tiene el alquiler de un mes, por adelantado», dije, dándole cuarenta peniques.

«Y muchas gracias».

— ¡Qué estupendo! —exclamó Matilda—. ¡Así que, de pronto, tenía una casa para

usted!

Pero ¿cómo tuvo el valor suficiente para decírselo a su tía?

—Fue duro —dijo la señorita Honey—, pero me mentalicé para hacerlo. Una noche,

después de que hube preparado su cena, subí al piso superior, guardé las pocas cosas que poseía en una caja de cartón, bajé y le comuniqué que me iba. «He alquilado una casa»,

dije. Mi tía se enfureció. «¡Alquilar una casa!», gritó. «¿Cómo puedes alquilar una casa

cuando todo lo que tienes es una libra a la semana?».

«Lo he hecho», dije.

«¿Y cómo vas a comprar comida?»

«Ya me las arreglaré», murmuré y me fui.

— ¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Matilda—. ¡Al fin era libre!

—Al fin fui libre —dijo la señorita Honey—. No puedo explicarte lo maravilloso

que resultó.

—Pero ¿realmente se las ha arreglado para vivir aquí con una libra a la semana

durante dos años?

—Claro que sí —dijo la señorita Honey—. Pago diez peniques de alquiler y con el

resto me alcanza para comprar petróleo para el hornillo y un poco de leche y té, pan y

margarina. Eso es todo lo que de verdad necesito. Como ya te he dicho, me doy una buena

comilona en el almuerzo en la escuela.

Matilda la miró. ¡Qué cosa tan valiente había hecho la señorita Honey! De pronto,

se convirtió en una heroína para ella.

— ¿No es esto terriblemente frío en invierno? —preguntó.

—Tengo mi hornillo de petróleo —dijo la señorita Honey—. Te sorprendería ver lo

calentito que se está aquí dentro.

— ¿Tiene usted cama, señorita Honey?

—No exactamente —dijo la señorita Honey. volviendo a sonreír—. pero dicen que

es muy sano dormir sobre una superficie dura.

Matilda se hizo cargo de la situación con absoluta claridad. La señorita Honey

necesitaba ayuda. No era posible que pudiera seguir viviendo así indefinidamente.

—Le iría mucho mejor —dijo— dejar su trabajo y acogerse al subsidio de paro.

—Yo no haría eso nunca —dijo la señorita Honey—. Me encanta enseñar.

—Me figuro que esa horrible tía suya seguirá viviendo todavía en su antigua casa —

dijo Matilda.

—Desde luego —asintió la señorita Honey—. Sólo tiene unos cincuenta años.

Seguirá aún allí durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cree usted que su padre deseaba realmente que se quedara ella la casa para

siempre?

—Estoy segura de que no —dijo la señorita Honey—. Los padres suelen ceder a su

tutor el derecho a ocupar la casa durante un cierto tiempo, pero casi siempre la dejan en

depósito para el hijo. Luego, cuando el hijo o la hija se hacen mayores, la propiedad es

suya.

—Entonces, es propiedad de usted.

—Nunca apareció el testamento de mi padre —dijo la señorita Honey—. Parece

como si alguien lo hubiera destruido.

—No hay que romperse la cabeza para adivinar quién fue —dijo Matilda.

—Desde luego que no —dijo la señorita Honey.

—Pero si no hay testamento, la casa es automáticamente suya. Usted es el pariente

más cercano.

—Lo sé —dijo la señorita Honey—, pero mi tía presentó un documento,

supuestamente escrito por mi padre, en el que se decía que le dejaba la casa a su cuñada por

sus desvelos al ocuparse de mí. Estoy segura de que era un documento falso. Pero nadie

puede probarlo.

— ¿No podría intentarlo? —preguntó Matilda—. ¿No podría contratar un buen

abogado y tratar de impugnarlo?

—Carezco de dinero para ello —dijo la señorita Honey—. Y debes tener presente

que esa tía mía es una persona muy respetada en la comunidad. Tiene mucha influencia.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Matilda.

La señorita Honey dudó un momento. Luego respondió en voz baja:

—La señorita Trunchbull. — ¡La señorita Trunchbull! —exclamó Matilda, dando un brinco de casi un

palmo—. ¿Quiere decir que su tía es ella? ¿Que fue ella la que la crió?

—Sí —dijo la señorita Honey.

— ¡No me extraña que estuviera aterrorizada! —exclamó Matilda—. El otro día la

vimos coger a una niña por las coletas y lanzarla por encima de la valla del campo de

deportes.

—No habéis visto nada —dijo la señorita Honey—. Al morir mi padre, cuando yo

tenía cinco años y medio, me obligaba a bañarme sola. Y si entraba y le parecía que no me

había bañado bien, me metía la cabeza en el agua y la tenía así un rato. Pero no quiero

hablar de lo que me hacía. Eso no va a servir de nada.

—No —dijo Matilda—. De nada.

—Vinimos aquí —dijo la señorita Honey para hablar de ti y no hemos hecho otra

cosa que hablar de mí todo el tiempo. Me siento avergonzada. Me interesa mucho más lo

que puedes hacer con esos asombrosos ojos tuyos.

—Puedo mover cosas —dijo Matilda—. Sé que puedo. Y volcar objetos.

— ¿Te gustaría —preguntó la señorita Honey— que hiciéramos unos experimentos,

con toda prudencia, para comprobar qué es lo que puedes mover y volcar?

Matilda respondió, bastante sorprendentemente:

—Si no le importa, señorita Honey, creo que sería mejor que no. Ahora desearía

irme a casa y pensar en todo lo que he escuchado esta tarde.

La señorita Honey se puso al instante de pie.

—Claro —dijo—. Te he retenido aquí demasiado tiempo. Tu madre estará

preocupada por ti.

— ¡Oh, no, no se preocupa nunca! —exclamó Matilda, sonriendo—. Pero me

gustaría irme a casa ahora, por favor, si no tiene inconveniente.

—Vete, entonces —dijo la señorita Honey—. Siento haberte ofrecido una merienda

tan pobre.

—Nada de eso —dijo Matilda—. Me ha encantado.

Las dos recorrieron el trayecto hasta la casa de Matilda en completo silencio. La

señorita Honey percibió que Matilda lo prefería así. La niña parecía tan sumida en sus

propios pensamientos que apenas veía por dónde pisaba. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta de

la casa de Matilda, dijo la señorita Honey:

—Harías bien en olvidar todo lo que te he dicho esta tarde.

—No le voy a prometer eso —dijo Matilda—, pero sí que no hablaré de ello con

nadie, ni siquiera con usted. —Creo que eso sería lo más sensato —aprobó la señorita Honey.

—Sin embargo, no le prometo que vaya a dejar de pensar en ello, señorita Honey —

dijo Matilda—. He estado pensando en ello durante todo el camino desde su casa y se me

ha ocurrido una idea.

—No deberías hacer nada —dijo la señorita Honey—. Olvídalo, por favor.

—Me gustaría hacerle tres últimas preguntas antes de dejar de hablar de ello —dijo

Matilda—. ¿Las va a contestar, señorita Honey?

La profesora sonrió. Era extraordinario, pensó, cómo se hacía cargo de sus

problemas aquella mocosa y, además, con qué autoridad.

—Bien —dijo—, eso depende de las preguntas.

—La primera es ésta —dijo Matilda—: ¿Cómo llamaba la señorita Trunchbull a su

padre?

—Estoy segura de que le llamaba Magnus —dijo la señorita Honey—. Ése era su

nombre de pila.

— ¿Y cómo llamaba su padre a la señorita Trunchbull?

—Se llama Agatha. Supongo que la llamaría así.

—Y por último —dijo Matilda—, ¿cómo la llamaban a usted su padre y la señorita

Trunchbull?

—Jenny —dijo la señorita Honey.

Matilda sopesó cuidadosamente las respuestas.

—Deje que me asegure de que los he cogido bien —dijo—. En su casa, su padre era

Magnus, la señorita Trunchbull era Agatha y usted, Jenny. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, así es —afirmó la señorita Honey.

—Gracias —dijo Matilda—. Y ahora, ya no hablaré más del tema.

La señorita Honey se preguntó qué demonios estaría pasando por la mente de la

niña.

—No hagas ninguna tontería —dijo.

Matilda se rió, se volvió y se alejó corriendo por el camino que llevaba a la puerta

principal, desde donde gritó: — ¡Adiós, señorita Honey! ¡Muchas gracias por la merienda! Nota del autor: Matilda no organizaría el plan de la historia original así que solo sentía curiosidad por la señorita Honey. Matilda encontro la casa vacia, rapidamente tomaría dinero de sus padres y con una velocidad inhumana se dirigió a la tienda: Controla mentes. Vería una pastilla magica para darselas a las personas así se volveran mas amables y amigables, Matilda decidiría comprar el producto y lo provo con su hermano y ya no quería ser como su padre. Funciono dijo Matilda. Matilda estaba lista. Al día siguiente Matilda con su velocidad golpearía a la Trunchbull cuando estaba a punto de entrar. Así esta quedando inconsiente y Matilda le daría la pastilla. Al Matilda explicarle a todos su plan ellos estarían felices. Ese mismo día, más tarde, comenzaron a circular noticias de que la directora se

había recobrado de su desmayo y que se había marchado de la escuela con los labios

apretados y el rostro blanco.

A la mañana siguiente no fue a la escuela. A la hora del almuerzo, el director

suplente, el señor Trilby, llamó por teléfono a su casa para saber si se encontraba mal.

Nadie contestó al teléfono.

Cuando terminaron las clases, el señor Trilby decidió indagar y se encaminó a la

casa de las afueras en donde vivía la señorita Trunchbull, una casa preciosa, de estilo

georgiano, de ladrillo rojo, conocida como La Casa Roja, situada en el bosque, detrás de las

colinas.

Llamó al timbre y no hubo respuesta.

Aporreó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y no hubo respuesta.

Gritó «¿Hay alguien en casa?, pero no hubo respuesta.

Intentó abrir la puerta y comprobó sorprendido que se hallaba abierta. Entró.

La casa estaba silenciosa y no había nadie en ella; sin embargo, todos los muebles

se encontraban en su sitio. El señor Trilby subió al piso superior y se dirigió al dormitorio

principal. Allí también parecía estar todo normal, hasta que abrió cajones y armarios. No

había vestidos, ropa interior ni zapatos. Habían desaparecido.

«Se ha marchado», se dijo el señor Trilby, y se dirigió a informar a los

administradores de la escuela de que, aparentemente, la directora se había esfumado.

El segundo día por la mañana, la señorita Honey recibió una carta certificada de la

oficina de un notario local informándole que había aparecido, repentina y misteriosamente,

el testamento de su padre. El documento revelaba que, desde la muerte de su padre, la

señorita Honey era, de hecho, la legítima propietaria de una casa situada en las afueras del

pueblo, conocida como La Casa Roja, que, hasta ahora, había ocupado una tal señorita

Agatha Trunchbull. El testamento indicaba también que le dejaba a ella los ahorros de toda

su vida que, afortunadamente, seguían a salvo en el banco. Añadía el notario en su carta

que si la señorita Honey se dignaba ir por su oficina lo antes posible, la propiedad y el

dinero serían transferidos de inmediato a su nombre.

Así lo hizo la señorita Honey, y al cabo de un par de semanas se trasladó a La Casa

Roja, el mismo lugar donde se había criado y donde, felizmente, permanecían los muebles

y cuadros familiares. A partir de entonces, Matilda se convirtió en una visitante asidua. Iba

allí todas las tardes, cuando salía de la escuela, y entre la profesora y la niña comenzó a

establecerse una estrecha amistad.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela se estaban produciendo también grandes cambios. Tan

pronto como desapareció de escena la señorita Trunchbull, se nombró director, en

sustitución suya, al excelente señor Trilby. Poco después, a Matilda la trasladaron al curso

superior, donde la señorita Plimsoll no tardó en comprobar que aquella sorprendente

chiquilla era tan brillante como había dicho la señorita Honey.

Una tarde, unas semanas después, Matilda estaba merendando con la señorita

Honey en la cocina de La Casa Roja, como hacía siempre después de clase, cuando dijo de

repente: Ocurrio algo grave... Flashback:

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa, papi?

—Nos largamos —dijo el señor Wormwood sin levantar la vista—. Nos vamos al

aeropuerto dentro de media hora, así que ya puedes ir empaquetando tus cosas. ¡Vamos,

chica! ¡Date prisa! No sabía que se iban a marchar. Pero la

noticia no me sorprende dijo la señorita Honey. — ¿Por qué? —preguntó Matilda—. Dígame por qué, por favor —aún jadeaba por

la carrera y por el sobresalto que le había producido todo aquello.

—Porque tu padre —dijo la señorita Honey— está relacionado con una banda de

ladrones. En el pueblo lo sabe todo el mundo. Creo que es el destinatario de coches robados

en todo el país. Está metido hasta el cuello.

Matilda se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Llevaban coches robados al taller de tu padre —prosiguió la señorita Honey—,

donde él cambiaba las matrículas, los pintaba de otro color y cosas por el estilo.

Probablemente le habrán dado el soplo de que la policía iba tras él y hace lo que todos:

marcharse a España, donde no pueden cogerle. Habrá estado mandando fuera su dinero

durante años, para cuando llegara este momento.

Se encontraban en el césped de la parte delantera de la bonita casa de ladrillo rojo

con sus patinadas tejas rojas y sus altas chimeneas, y la señorita Honey aún tenía en la

mano las tijeras de podar. Hacía una tarde excelente y por allí cerca cantaba un mirlo.

— ¡Yo no quiero ir con ellos! —gritó Matilda—. ¡No me iré!

—Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo —dijo la señorita Honey. — ¡Quiero vivir aquí con usted! —exclamó Matilda—. ¡Por favor, déjeme vivir

aquí con usted!

—Me gustaría que pudieras —dijo la señorita Honey—, pero creo que no es

posible. No puedes dejar a tus padres sólo porque quieras. Tienen derecho a llevarte con

ellos.

— ¿Y si ellos accedieran? —preguntó Matilda ansiosamente—. ¿Podría quedarme

con usted si dijeran que sí? ¿Permitiría que me quedara aquí con usted?

—Sí, sería maravilloso —dijo la señorita Honey, dulcemente.

— ¡Creo que accederán! —exclamó Matilda—. ¡Creo que sí! ¡La verdad es que no

les importo nada!

—Calma, calma —dijo la señorita Honey.

— ¡Tenemos que ir enseguida! —exclamó Matilda—. ¡Se van a marchar de un

momento a otro! ¡Vamos! —gritó, cogiendo de la mano a la señorita Honey—. ¡Por favor,

venga conmigo y dígaselo! ¡Tenemos que apresuramos! ¡Tenemos que correr!

Un instante después, las dos se dirigían corriendo por el sendero de entrada hacia la

calle. Matilda iba delante, tirando de la señorita Honey, y fueron corriendo

desenfrenadamente por el campo y por el pueblo hasta la casa de los padres de Matilda. El

gran Mercedes negro estaba aún en la puerta y el maletero y las puertas estaban abiertas,

mientras el señor y la señora Wormwood y el chico se movían apresuradamente de un lado

a otro, cargando las maletas, cuando llegaron corriendo Matilda y la señorita Honey.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —exclamó Matilda, jadeando—. ¡No quiero ir con vosotros!

¡Quiero quedarme aquí y vivir con la señorita Honey, y ella dice que puedo hacerlo, pero

sólo si me dais permiso! ¡Decid que sí, por favor! ¡Vamos, papá, di que sí! ¡Di que sí,

mamá!

El padre se volvió y miró a la señorita Honey.

—Usted es la profesora que vino a verme una vez, ¿no? —dijo. Luego volvió a su

tarea de colocar maletas en el coche.

—Ésta tendrá que ir en el asiento trasero —le dijo su mujer—. Ya no hay más sitio

en el maletero. —Me encantaría tener conmigo a Matilda —dijo la señorita Honey—. Yo cuidaría

de ella con todo cariño, señor Wormwood, y pagaría todos sus gastos. No les costaría a

ustedes ni un penique. Pero no fue idea mía, sino de Matilda. Sin embargo, no accederé a

quedarme con ella sin que den su pleno consentimiento de buen grado.

— ¡Vamos, Harry! —dijo la madre, metiendo la maleta en el asiento trasero—. ¿Por

qué no la dejamos, si es eso lo que quiere? Será una menos de quien ocuparse.

—Tengo prisa —dijo el padre—. Tengo que tomar ese avión. Si ella quiere

quedarse, que se quede. Por mi parte no hay inconveniente.

Matilda se arrojó en brazos de la señorita Honey y se abrazó a ella. La señorita

Honey la abrazó a su vez y, a poco, la madre, el padre y el hermano se subieron al coche y

éste salió disparado con un fuerte chirrido de neumáticos. El hermano hizo un gesto de

despedida con la mano, a través de la ventanilla trasera, pero el padre y la madre ni siquiera

miraron hacia atrás. La señorita Honey aún tenía a la niña en sus brazos y ninguna de ellas

dijo nada, mientras veían cómo el coche doblaba la esquina, al final de la calle, y

desaparecía para siempre en la distancia.


End file.
